


Искусство толкования пророчеств

by Widelindis



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widelindis/pseuds/Widelindis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение «Ярмарки Трех Королевств». Прошло десять лет со дня Битвы пяти воинств; люди, гномы и эльфы в Рованионе живут в мире и благоденствии, а Торин и Трандуил хоть и с трудностями, но сохраняют свою тайную любовную связь. До тех пор, пока Трандуил не находит пророчество, которое заставляет его покончить с запретными отношениями с королем гномов. Точнее, попытаться покончить, потому что их взаимные чувства оказываются на редкость живучими и на удивление глубокими. В то же время в Эребор прибывает желанный гость – Бильбо Бэггинс, которому суждено сыграть свою роль в этой истории, несмотря на то, что первоначальное его намерение состоит лишь в написании книги о событиях десятилетней давности. Королевская любовная драма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искусство толкования пророчеств

КНИГА ПРЕДСКАЗАНИЙ

Король Трандуил пробежался пальцами по сильному побегу плюща, обвивавшему одну из колонн библиотеки в его дворце, и на секунду прикрыл глаза, не обращая внимания на молчаливое отчаяние его верного, но смертельно уставшего от переписки Нэнве: вопрос о разведении белоснежных лошадей, столь любимых эльфами Мирквуда, на людских пастбищах Дейла был слишком серьезным, чтобы спешить с решением. Лесной король не соглашался на ограду вокруг пастбищ – она нервировала лошадей, а король Бард не хотел расставаться с дюжиной погонщиков ради этой миссии, и это пустячное столкновение интересов стоило обоим владыкам уже, наверное, не один метр пергамента, истраченного на переписку. 

Из задумчивости Трандуила вызвал странный звук позади него, подозрительно похожий на стук упавшего пера, которым орудовал Нэнве, а потом рассеянный голос юного эльфа пробормотал:   
-…желанный мир сквозь бремя споров, ведь только так быть могут вместе три народа… 

Лесной лорд стремительно развернулся, с подозрением подняв брови при взгляде на Нэнве, буквально растекшегося по столу. Тот мгновенно встрепенулся.   
\- Что это? Слишком затейливый слог для твоих уст, - спросил Трандуил. 

\- О да, мой господин, я бы сам никогда так… это пророчество! – Ответил Нэнве, вскакивая с места якобы в припадке почтительности, но на самом деле – ради того, чтобы размять ноги. 

\- Пророчество? – Трандуил на мгновение задумался о том, не будет ли ниже его достоинства признаться в том, что он никогда ничего подобного не слышал, и осторожно спросил: - Где ты его услышал, Нэнве? 

\- Прочел, мой лорд. Искал недавно на верхних полках старинные карты, как вы мне и велели, и нашел книгу… вообще-то, она буквально упала мне на голову, когда я потянул за карту… Простите, это неважно, да, так о чем это я… Книга! Оказалось, что там пророчества, только в основном незначительные, да и книга старая, вся запыленная, больше похожа на старинные сказки для малышей, мой господин. К тому же, большая часть пророчеств – про гномов да про людей. – Нэнве, обрадованный заинтересованным выражением лица Трандуила, уже готов был начать цитировать особенно въевшиеся в его голову пророчества из книги, но король прервал его нетерпеливым жестом и указал на опостылевший стол.   
\- Вернись и допиши послание. А потом принеси мне эту книгу пророчеств.

Трандуил с легкостью и по привычке спрятал за маской скучающего равнодушия свое любопытство, но в его эмоциях было и кое-что еще: внезапно мысль о том, что он, возможно, прочтет пророчество о Торине, взбудоражила его, одновременно испугала и заставила его сердце биться быстрее. Десять лет назад, после Битвы Пяти Воинств, в Рованионе воцарился мир, который не нарушали ни непрошенные гости, ни серьезные ссоры между людьми, эльфами и гномами, и самой большой надеждой лесного короля было дальнейшее спокойствие в этих землях. Им ничего не угрожало, но вдруг?.. Вдруг неизвестный провидец знал – и записал – что-то плохое о будущем трех народов Рованиона? Вдруг это пророчество касается смерти короля Торина? 

Тревожные мысли о смертности возлюбленного постоянно сновали где-то в глубинах сердца и на границе сознания Трандуила, но показывались во всей красе только в подобные мгновения. Он и сам не понимал, хочет ли знать о будущем, или такие откровения принесут ему лишь боль, а значит, лучше и вовсе не открывать книги пророчеств… Но все это глупости, - решил король эльфов, глядя на приближавшегося к нему Нэнве, в руках которого была старая книга в зеленом переплете. – Глупо закрывать глаза на возможные подсказки о будущем, глупо бояться заранее, тем более что, возможно, это всего лишь просто старая и наивная книга с рифмованными сказаниями для скучных зимних вечеров. 

*

И все же ладонь короля Трандуила взволнованно подрагивала, когда он положил ее на истрепавшуюся темно-зеленую обложку, сшитую из высушенных и сплетенных листьев кувшинок, большой и плоской книги. Под обложкой обнаружилась дюжина очень толстых и пожелтевших пергаментных листов, пропахших пылью и исписанных причудливым, но отмеченным своеобразной красотой, почерком. Кое-где виднелись и едва намеченные лаконичные рисунки, сделанные небрежной рукой, - скорее для пояснения, чем для украшения. Трандуил почувствовал, как в горле его пересохло, и медленно, с достоинством, сделал глоток прохладной родниковой воды из высокого хрустального кубка, оставленного для него слугой. После этого, отбросив все сомнения и страхи, лесной лорд погрузился в чтение пророчеств. 

Немного устаревшее наречие, нелегкое для понимания, да еще и обилие туманных намеков, символов, живописных метафор – все это раздражало, хотя и было естественным для прорицателей всех времен. Прочтя две или три страницы, Трандуил оторвался от убористых строк, чтобы снова освежить себя водой, и с удивлением отметил, что неизвестный пророк был на редкость проницательным и честным в своем мастерстве. Речь в пророчествах шла о недалеких местах: Железные Холмы, Мирквуд, Эребор, Гундабад, Эсгарот, самое дальнее – Брандуин и Мория, автор с удивительной легкостью перескакивал с пророчеств о гномах на откровения про эльфов и загадки про людей, никогда не делал крупных и угрожающих предсказаний, ни о ком не отзывался с пренебрежением. «Уж не тот ли это отшельник, - подумал Трандуил, - который чуть меньше тысячелетия назад бродил в здешних лесах, болтал с косулями и постоянно что-то бормотал себе под нос?». Король эльфов пожал плечами и продолжил читать, все больше убеждаясь в том, что предсказатель постарался на славу: все прошлое, описанное им, сбылось, причем довольно точно, не считая сущих мелочей. И именно эта мысль внезапно заставила Трандуила оторваться от чтения. 

Он выпрямился в кресле и взглянул на книгу так, словно перед ним лежала шипящая змея; если все пророчества автора сбылись, значит, и его предсказания будущего тоже сбудутся, не так ли? В книге оставалось еще три исписанных листа – не меньше десятка пророчеств, а король эльфов как раз прочел о Битве Пяти Воинств и о воцарившемся мире, который требовал согласия владык всех королевств. Следующее предсказание будет о будущем – остается только перевернуть страницу. Лесной лорд недовольно хмыкнул, раздосадованный собственной мнительностью, и решительно перевернул пергаментный лист, взметнув небольшое облачко пыли. 

Красивые буквы складывались в слова, слова – в строки, строки – в законченное пророчество. Трандуил прочел первое предсказание, обведенное в витиеватую рамку из вырисованных полевых цветов; еще раз – и еще. И еще. Смысл предсказания дошел до него сразу, но он снова и снова вчитывался в слова, будто ожидая, что они передумают и поменяются местами, изменив тем самым и весь заключенный в них рассказ о будущем. Как назло, несмотря на метафоры и преувеличения, смысл был ясным, как дрожащий зеленью и солнечной желтизной рассвет на опушке Мирквуда, и – в переводе на общеупотребимый язык Средиземья – заключался в следующем. «У Короля-под-горой, прогнавшего ужасного дракона из родного Эребора и победившего в Битве Пяти Воинств, будет сын (с волосами цвета диких красных яблок), который впоследствии создаст на бесплодных равнинах севернее Железных Холмов новое гномье королевство, и будет оно славиться своим богатством и могуществом еще долгие века после его царствования». 

Трандуил, в голове которого странно и непривычно зашумело после первого же прочтения пророчества, отложил книгу и, предприняв отчаянную попытку мыслить рационально, вспомнил, что на север от Железных Холмов и сейчас жили гномы, но то была всего лишь группа деревень, в которых жили искусные кузнецы и ремесленники, и держали их в тех краях только обширные залежи железных и драгоценных пород в невысоком горном хребте, всегда покрытом снегом. Никого не привлекал вечный холод и снег на севере, поэтому земли за Железными Холмами никто не оспаривал и не спешил заселить. Трандуил покачал головой: задача как раз для наследника упрямого и неутомимого Торина Дубощита, который ради своей цели мог весь мир обойти и вернуться назад с той же самоуверенной усмешкой на губах… 

Сын Торина!.. В душе Трандуила все вдруг рухнуло куда-то и там, внизу, разбилось вдребезги. Он невидящим взглядом посмотрел на осколки своего хрустального кубка, почему-то оказавшиеся под его ногами: он и сам не заметил, как разбил его. Король эльфов снова склонился над книгой, вчитался в пророчество: бесполезно, его невозможно истолковать по-иному, речь именно о сыне – и именно о сыне Торина. А гномы (и тем более сам король) не таковы, чтобы обзаводиться детьми случайно, не создав крепкой и любящей пары. Взгляд Трандуила скользнул было вниз, к следующему пророчеству, но он тотчас же закрыл глаза, оттолкнул книгу от себя – с раздражением, со злостью – и встал с кресла одним стремительным движением. Стены библиотеки надвинулись на него, словно живые, он больше не мог оставаться в этих покоях. Король эльфов захлопнул книгу и положил ее на дальнюю полку, спрятав меж двух увесистых томов, которые никто никогда не читал, а затем, сжав плотно губы, вышел из библиотеки, не обращая внимания ни на слуг, ни на охранников, ни на Нэнве, ожидавшего его у окна. 

Трандуил вышел к восточной галерее, спустился, а затем поднялся по узким ступенькам, перешел по мосту через горный источник и, оказавшись в озерном гроте, тишина в котором нарушалась лишь едва слышным плеском воды, сел на скамью, искусно вырубленную прямо в пещерном солончаке. Сюда лесной король обычно приходил подумать или принять тяжелое решение, предаться меланхолии или тяжким воспоминаниям; здесь от таких мыслей его не отвлекало ясное небо и аромат цветов, а обитатели Мирквуда обходили грот стороной, зная о любви короля к этому месту. Трандуил машинально сцепил пальцы ладоней, лежащих на коленях, – как делал всегда, - и уставился на безмолвные сталактиты, в беспорядке покрывающие потолок и стены грота. Выполнив свой обычный ритуал, он вздохнул поглубже – и вдруг почувствовал, как его заполняют сожаления, отрицание и острая боль. Его плечи опустились, пальцы разжались, он склонил голову – так, что длинные шелковистые пряди рассыпались по плечам, - и закрыл глаза, безуспешно пытаясь вернуться к своему обычному, выработанному тысячелетиями прохладно-отстраненному способу печали. Но сердце и не думало подчиняться его разуму, мало того, вдруг овладело его губами, которые шевельнулись и с тихим отчаянием повторили не раз одно простое слово: «Почему?». 

«Почему?» - в этом вопросе не было вопроса, лишь чувство несправедливости и боль, тем более сильная, что пришла она нежданной, без предупреждения. Тишина грота, его бесстрастность и безжизненность не помогали: несмотря на солоноватый прохладный воздух, Трандуил мысленно моментально перенесся в скромную хижину на окраине леса, запрятанную среди елей и валунов, тайное место, где он так часто бывал – в мыслях, и намного реже – в реальности. 

Эту хижину он отыскал случайно, вспомнив, что в ней когда-то – до того, как его убили орки, - жил эльф, присматривавший за холмистой опушкой; его лучший друг исчез, и он поселился в хижине, ожидая его, ведь в последний раз он уходил из леса по северной тропинке. Потом хижина опустела, ее облепили вьюнки, обступили деревья и кусты, в ней никто не показывался. Трандуил, ломая голову над тем, где они с Торином могли бы время от времени встречаться, вспомнил об этом затерянном в лесах домике – с радостью, потому что он стоял в стороне от дорог, но все же добраться до него было легко – и из дворца лесного короля, и из чертогов гномьего. Сначала Трандуил хотел попросить кого-нибудь из самых надежных слуг вернуть хижину в жилой вид, но Торин сам – с загоревшимися энтузиазмом глазами – вдруг пожелал сделать все своими руками. На окна он смастерил надежные ставни, камин переделал и обложил известняком, расчистил от кустов пространство у дома, нарубил дров и сложил их в передней комнате. Трандуил, чувствуя себя невообразимо глупо, но все же с радостью, привез в седельной сумке одеяла – для холодных вечеров, и с тех пор в их хижину вещи и различные незаменимые безделушки стекались уже сами по себе: удобные медные кубки с гномьего стола, эльфийские фонари, которые освещали путь тому, кто приезжал последним, тканый ковер из Эребора. Особенно старался, конечно, Торин, которого идея создания вот такого тайного пристанища почему-то воодушевляла с неизменным постоянством, а Трандуил не упускал случая подшутить над ним по этому поводу, картинно поморщиться при взгляде на очередной сколоченный гномом стул, но при этом, и сам себе не признаваясь, чувствовал, как в груди разливается какое-то очень простое и приятное тепло. 

Не так уж часто им удавалось оказаться в хижине – и тем ценнее были эти моменты, даже если удавалось провести вместе лишь вечер или пару дней. Оказывались они вместе еще и во время королевских советов, визитов и всевозможных праздников, но в этих случаях необходимость изворачиваться, чтобы остаться наедине, выматывала их до невозможности. Трандуила прикрывал Нэнве и тройка самых верных охранников, преданность которых не могла пошатнуть внезапная связь с гномьим королем; Торин мог положиться только на Балина и Двалина, а Кили, к счастью, слишком был занят своим собственным семейством – красавицей-женой Годдой и предстоящим продолжением линии Дурина: принцесса ожидала наследника. Любовные встречи двух королей были редкими, и Торин часто мысленно сравнивал их с драгоценностями: перебирал их в памяти, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением своего сердца к этим крупицам их любви. 

В последнюю встречу, - с горькой усмешкой вспомнил Трандуил, - Торин приволок в хижину большой глиняный горшок с медом, в котором плавали листья мяты; гномий король ничего не сказал, только улыбнулся, глядя на эльфа, смерившего его вопросительным взглядом: они оба отлично знали, что запах меда и аромат засахаренной мяты нравится именно Трандуилу, и это дар для него, лесного владыки. Всякий раз, собираясь на очередную встречу, король эльфов колебался между тем, чтобы приехать пораньше или, наоборот, опоздать: в обоих вариантах были свои плюсы. Если он приезжал раньше Торина, то гном вел себя на удивление робко – и начиналось его осторожное обращение с эльфом с порога, откуда он улыбался Трандуилу, попивающему вино у камина, и заводил пространный разговор о делах в Рованионе. Он походил на скромного влюбленного, наносящего визит девушке, и эльфийский лорд в таких случаях получал массу удовольствия, постепенно придвигаясь к Торину, сначала прикасаясь к его руке, затем усаживаясь рядом, а потом и подставляя свои губы для первого – после долгой разлуки – поцелуя. Но все разворачивалось совершенно по-иному, когда Трандуил опаздывал (разумеется, намеренно): Торин являлся первым, испытывал первый укол разочарования, занимал себя тем, что разжигал камин и собирал хворост неподалеку, потом начинал нервничать, стоял в дверях, а то и выходил на узкую тропинку – единственную дорогу к хижине. В этих случаях Трандуил заставал надувшегося и разозленного Торина, который сначала мрачно глядел на него исподлобья, а затем решительно, почти грубо, притягивал к себе эльфа и без лишних разговоров целовал его так, что у лесного лорда начинала кружиться голова. 

В последнюю встречу, - мысли Трандуила снова вернулись к хижине, - он приехал первым. У них было всего полдня в запасе, и времени на игры просто не было. Торин, войдя в хижину почти вслед за ним, поставил на стол горшок с ароматным медом, улыбнулся, деловито опустил в кубок с водой ложку янтарной сладкой тянучки и, присев на широкую скамью рядом с лесным лордом, протянул ему кубок. Трандуил, машинально принимая подношение, не смог удержаться от восхищенного вздоха: его возлюбленный не изменял своему желанию порадовать эльфа, которое, видимо, и ему самому доставляло немалое удовольствие. Загорелое лицо Торина светилось радостью, в его синих глазах с расширившимися зрачкам читалась бесконечная нежность, в происхождении которой Трандуил не был уверен: возможно, это были чувства гнома, возможно, в его глазах лишь отражались чувства эльфа, но скорее всего, это было переплетение их эмоций. Лесной владыка отпил из кубка, ощущая, как сладость меда обволакивает его язык, а аромат липы и мяты наполняет все его существо, и, не слизывая с губ цветочный вкус, потянулся к Торину за поцелуем. «Теперь я знаю, как добиться от тебя всего, чего я пожелаю», - с ухмылкой, хрипло сказал Торин, оторвавшись от его нежных губ, но не отведя от них взгляда. «Чтобы добиться от меня того, чего ты хочешь, тебе достаточно смотреть на меня вот так», - ответил Трандуил, невесомо прикасаясь подушечками пальцев к груди подгорного короля, неуловимыми движениями распутывая вязь шнуровки на его кафтане. «Была бы моя воля, я бы никогда не сводил с тебя глаз», - вроде бы спокойно, но с таким глубоким чувством сказал Торин, что оба они замерли на мгновение, глядя в глаза друг другу с затаенным сожалением. Но мгновение пролетело быстро – и в следующее они уже жадно пили мед горько-сладких поцелуев – с переплетенными пальцами, со спутавшимися прядями, с прерывающимся дыханием. 

Трандуил с трудом вынырнул из своих воспоминаний и с удивлением взглянул на ладони с белыми отметинами от его собственных ногтей; он медленно разжал кулаки и выпрямился на скамье в прохладном гроте. Он был достаточно мудр для того, чтобы и во время этих коротких встреч с Торином понимать их ценность, но теперь, когда осознание того, что все осталось в прошлом, ударило его с внезапностью пущенной стрелы, скромная хижина в глубине леса показалась ему красивейшим из дворцов. Сердце его глухо заныло. 

Едва прочитав пророчество о сыне Торина, он понял, что все кончено. Оно должно сбыться – и это будет хорошо для подгорного короля, для его наследников, для силы его рода, для всего гномьего народа, для истории. Плохо лишь для них двоих, для их любви, в которую Трандуил только-только приучился верить без оглядки. Ему, лесному королю, попросту не было места в смертном будущем Торина: пройдет еще год или два, или десяток – не важно, а потом гномий владыка сообщит ему о своей женитьбе, или, того хуже, отправит официальное послание с приглашением на праздник. Возможно, будет колебаться и страдать, разрываясь между новой любовью – глубокой и естественной, - и странной привязанностью к нему, лесному лорду… И все равно выберет семью, свой род, свое потомство. Трандуил думал об этом и раньше – и не раз, но Торин был так настойчив, убеждая его в том, что его чувства навсегда отданы только эльфийскому королю, что тот в конце концов поверил в это. Видимо, зря. 

Король эльфов резко встал, вытянувшись в струну; он знал, что не вынесет ожидания и неопределенности, медленного умирания их с Торином чувств, всей этой иссушающей душу и нарастающей печали, со временем все более смешивающейся с холодностью и равнодушием. Он не собирался ждать и выглядывать в Торине признаки отречения, новые оттенки чувств. Он должен покончить со всем разом, сохранить лицо, оградить себя… да и для подгорного короля так будет лучше: он почувствует себя свободным и, когда его истинная любовь появится на горизонте, он не станет колебаться и метаться меж двух огней. Трандуил медленно направился в свои покои, и встречавшие его на этом пути эльфы с тревогой вглядывались во враз потемневшее лицо своего господина, сияние которого внезапно померкло и будто затуманилось невидимыми слезами. 

КОРОЛЕВСКАЯ ХИЖИНА

Торин с благодарностью кивнул Двалину, в лице которого давно уж и не пытался прочесть истинное отношение друга к его любовным отлучкам, и разъехался с ним на дорожной развилке у опушки леса. Как только взгляд его упал на кусты жимолости, которые, словно арка, обрамляли узкий проезд на едва заметную тропинку, углублявшуюся в чащу, сердце Торина забилось быстрее. Выбраться из Эребора в этот раз оказалось особенно сложно: все вокруг были недовольны тем, что он покидает гору в период подготовки к осеннему празднику, да и Двалин не жаждал болтаться в Дейле целый день, ожидая его возвращения, но все это представлялось подгорному королю лишь незначительными помехами, ведь впереди его ждала встреча с Трандуилом. 

Приглашение эльфа было неожиданным: они и так должны были встретиться на осеннем празднике в Эреборе через несколько недель, но, едва получив записку от лесного лорда, Торин забыл обо всем на свете. Медленно пробираясь на своем спокойном пони сквозь заросли, король гномов с улыбкой покачал головой: кто бы мог подумать?.. Поначалу, сколь бы он ни любил Трандуила, он думал, что со временем их чувства ослабнут, возможно, даже иссякнут: слишком многое разделяло их, даже не считая трудностей, которые они преодолевали, чтобы в очередной раз увидеться. Но время шло – и их интерес друг к другу только углублялся. Узнавать друг друга все глубже и глубже оказалось на редкость завораживающим делом, и короли, даже насытившись друг другом на крепком деревянном ложе, сколоченным собственноручно Торином, долгие часы разговаривали, спорили и дергали за чувствительные душевные ниточки друг друга. Торин глядел в Трандуила, словно в теплую бездну, где гуляли капризные ветра, где было много цветущих уголков и много темных, мрачных местечек, где разные животные сновали за деревьями, а камнепады иногда грозили уничтожить все живое. Трандуил мог быть устрашающим, ледяным, капризным и опасным, но все это давно не пугало Торина, ведь он знал (и лелеял каждое из подобных воспоминаний), что лесной лорд умел быть великодушным, нежным, как теплая летняя вода, хрупким и невероятно – шокирующе – искренним. Иногда рядом с Торином Трандуила охватывала какая-то непостижимая всеобъемлющая нежность, и тогда эльфийский король просто замирал в его руках, глядел в его глаза странно, смятенно, так, что гном даже не решался поцеловать его – и просто не отпускал, молча лаская его взглядом. Подобное узнавание не было простым для них обоих, но даже трудности казались сладостными, потому что в качестве награды всегда была еще одна, дополнительная, капелька любви, наполняющая их общую чашу. 

А темные мысли Торин прятал – и от эльфа, и от самого себя. Мысли о будущем, которые пугали его, мысли о том, что, быть может, любовь Трандуила не вечна; мысли о необходимости скрываться, прятаться, о том, что в их чувствах есть что-то отчаянное, словно дрожащее на грани между судьбой и проклятием. В одном Торин был уверен: несмотря на все различия, они созданы друг для друга, даже если он, гномий король, - лишь мгновение в жизни Трандуила. Он чувствовал самой глубиной своего сердца, что даже после смерти он оставит след в душе лесного лорда, он видел это в его глазах, ощущал это в каждом его прикосновении. И одно это знание поддерживало его, как самая твердая в мире скала. 

Торин слез с пони и привязал его рядом с хижиной и разгуливающей туда-сюда белой лошадью Трандуила, а потом, не колеблясь ни секунды, вошел в дом, над дверью которого висел зажженный фонарь. Он сразу понял, что с Трандуилом что-то не так: эльфийский лорд стоял у камина с напряженной спиной, глядя в окошко тревожным взглядом; руки, скрещенные на груди, словно отгораживали его от всего в этом мире. Его недлинный серебристый кафтан прекрасно сидел на эльфе, волосы, как всегда, лежали идеально ровно, а тонкая белая корона, похожая на невесомую ветвь, необычайно шла к его гипсово-белоснежной коже и льдисто-голубым глазам, но, несмотря на всю эту несомненную красоту, Трандуил выглядел измученным и нервным. При появлении Торина он повернул к нему голову и взглянул странно – словно не знал, броситься к подгорному королю или, наоборот, отвернуться. Широкая улыбка на лице Торина померкла, и он спросил – с самыми дурными предчувствиями, делая несколько шагов к возлюбленному:   
\- Что случилось? Ты словно назгула встретил по дороге. 

При звуках голоса Торина лесной лорд словно проснулся; он встрепенулся и, косясь на него, обошел вокруг стола, небрежно пожимая плечами и отводя глаза:   
\- Ничего не случилось, Торин. Я должен тебе сказать кое-что, но все в порядке. 

\- Сказать? – Торин хотел было приблизиться к Трандуилу и обнять его, возможно, подшутить над его мрачным видом, но тут он заметил, что эльф двигается так, что между ними неизменно оказывается приземистый стол. Торин нахмурился и остановился: - Так говори же! 

Трандуил, убедившись, что Торин больше не делает попыток подойти к нему, и сам остановился, вздохнул. Его голос звучал неуверенно, словно он и сам не верил в то, что произносят его уста:   
\- Мы должны прервать наши встречи, Торин. 

\- О чем ты? Прервать? Для чего и на какой срок? – Подгорный король, ничего не понимая, почувствовал, как внутри него что-то холодеет, и сжал ладони в кулаки. Странное состояние эльфа нервировало его даже больше, чем его слова. 

\- Речь не идет о сроке: мы должны перестать встречаться. Совсем. Так будет лучше для нас обоих, Торин. – С обманчивой мягкостью ответил Трандуил, глядя куда-то поверх головы гнома, его слова звучали почти умоляюще. Торин уставился на эльфа жестким и пронизывающим взглядом: Трандуил не впервые колебался и отталкивал его – и неизменно сожалел позже, но в последнее время такого с ним не случалось. Откуда этот новый прилив сомнений?.. Торин видел, что его возлюбленный и сам не уверен в том, что говорит, он слишком хорошо изучил его, чтобы не замечать, как тот отводит глаза, как его голос вздрагивает. 

Король гномов, замешкавшись лишь на мгновение, бросился к Трандуилу и, взяв его за холодные руки, притянул к себе. Тот не сопротивлялся.   
\- Что ты говоришь, эльф, неужели ты снова сомневаешься в нас? – Прошептал он с горечью и, не размениваясь на лишние слова, впился в его губы почти жестким поцелуем. Не отпуская его, он усадил лесного лорда на скамью и, стоя перед ним, на секунду отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в древние глаза возлюбленного: в них отражалась необъяснимая безнадежность. Смотреть на это было невыносимо, и Торин снова завладел губами Трандуила, пытаясь переубедить его, встряхнуть, заставить забыть обо всех сомнениях. Нежность в его прикосновениях сменялась решительностью и даже страстностью, и Трандуил, все еще не вынырнувший из внутренней неопределенности, захватившей его, следовал за подгорным королем, целовал его в ответ, скользил ладонями по его плечам, словно не мог удержаться, как ни пытался. Но затем лесной лорд внезапно замер и, вскочив на ноги, сделал шаг назад, выставил перед собой руку. 

Его взгляд уперся в окно, и, словно эльф увидел в нем что-то, укрепившее его решимость, он расправил плечи и, застегнув два верхних крючка на вороте своего кафтана, отошел к камину, скрестил руки на груди. Торин глядел на него и не мог ничего понять, только в груди его ворочалось что-то ледяное и пугающее: дурное предчувствие – из тех, благодаря которым в былые недобрые времена он всегда вовремя просыпался среди ночи во время нападения орков.   
\- Я совершенно серьезен, Торин. Мы должны прекратить… все это, - только лишь раз голос Трандуила, сочившийся льдом, дрогнул. 

\- Почему?  
Торин больше не делал попыток подойти к эльфу; вслед за Трандуилом он вздернул подбородок и позволил себе задать лишь один этот короткий вопрос, в котором звучала нескрываемая угроза. Все забытые страхи – о том, что Трандуил разлюбит, сочтет его недостойным себя, посмеется над ним, - вернулись к нему в одно мгновение. Внутри его все горело, но Торин не позволял ни крупице острой боли отразиться на его лице. Он требовал ответа – словно захваченного в плен врага допрашивал – и только. 

\- Мне наскучили наши встречи, они… потеряли свою новизну и превратились во что-то бессмысленно опасное и обыденное, король-под-горой.   
Пренебрежительные слова эльфа не вязались с его опущенными ресницами и побледневшим до мертвенности лицом, но Торин был не в том состоянии, чтобы отмечать такие мелочи: в его голове словно барабанил гигантский колокол. 

\- Что-то ты не выглядел скучающим только что, лесной владыка, - со злостью ответил он, кивая на скамью; Трандуил отшатнулся, упершись спиной в каминную трубу. Он прикусил нижнюю губу – и этот такой знакомый гному жест моментально отозвался в нем нежностью, - но он тут же одумался и, снова вздернув голову, посмотрел в глаза Торина агрессивным, отталкивающим взглядом. 

\- Это примитивное влечение, Торин, не будь глупцом; страсть иногда живет дольше любви. – Трандуил отвел глаза, говоря это, и подгорный король почувствовал себя так, словно парой слов эльф убил его, в его легких закончился воздух. – Многие из моих людей подозревают о нашей связи. Если они узнают… что же, я потеряю их уважение – за то, что позволил себе подобные встречи с гномом, - в его голосе зазвучало презрение к самому себе. – Я не могу этого допустить, во всяком случае, не теперь, когда огонь между нами погас. 

Какой-то частью своего сознания Торин понимал всю нереальность происходящего, всю странность и даже нелепость, он чувствовал, что Трандуил ведет себя странно, что голос его то дрожит, то звучит слишком высоко, что тело эльфа источает какой-то смертный холод, но все эти детали заглушала, размывала взрывающаяся в сердце боль. Его мысли не могли ни на чем сконцентрироваться, он даже взглянуть на Трандуила не мог ясным взглядом; Торин открыл рот, чтобы сказать проклятому эльфу: «Я ненавижу тебя», но взгляд его скользнул по обстановке хижины – по всем этим вещам, которые он с такой любовью еще недавно сделал для них, для своего возлюбленного, и он не смог так чудовищно солгать – ни себе, ни ему. 

\- Ты недостоин моей любви.   
В надтреснутом голосе Торина должен был быть гнев, но в нем сквозили лишь потрясенное отчаяние и разочарование. Он развернулся и вышел из хижины, не закрыв за собой дверь. Он не помнил, как оседлал пони, как выехал на тропинку (или само животное вывезло его по привычке?), как проделал весь путь до Эребора. Очнулся Торин лишь у ворот, когда стражники, не ожидавшие столь раннего возвращения короля, засуетились, поднимая решетки. Храня молчание, Торин, словно раненый зверь, поспешил укрыться в своих покоях, из крошечного окошка которых через некоторое время был вышвырнут эльфийский фонарь, разлетевшийся на тысячу осколков у самого подножья горы. 

*

Услышав топот копыт пони Торина, Трандуил обессилено опустился на скамью: его глаза были прикованы к дверному проему, сквозь который в хижину втекали сумерки, у него не было сил встать и закрыть дверь. В глубине души король эльфов – прекраснейший из всех живущих в Рованионе, образец гордости и достоинства – отчаянно надеялся, что Торин вернется, наплевав на все сказанное Трандуилом, вот-вот появится из темноты леса, но умом он понимал, что этого не будет, что его слова невозможно простить или чем-то извинить. Он сам не мог поверить в то, что сказал: близость с Торином сыграла с ним жестокую шутку, ведь когда он почувствовал, что решимость его колеблется под натиском возлюбленного, то, как хорошо он знал короля гномов, подсказало ему правильную тактику. Унизить, облить презрением, отвергнуть. Гордость была слабым местом Торина – гордость и неуверенность в глубине чувств Трандуила. Лесной лорд сделал ровно то, что требовалось, чтобы разорвать отношения с подгорным королем, отыграл свою роль великолепно и более чем успешно… но легче ему от этого вовсе не было. 

Трандуил посмотрел на свои руки, лежавшие на столе, и ему показалось, что они дрожат. Несмотря на то, что он решительно выполнил свою миссию, ощущение того, что он только что совершил непоправимую и ужасную ошибку, не оставляло его. С изумлением он понял, что потрясен произошедшим до глубины души, - хотя все это было его рук делом. Словно он убил кого-то родного, любимого, а затем опомнился, очнулся – в луже крови и с ощущением ожившего кошмара в душе. Трандуил обвел взглядом хижину: все, что он видел, было пропитано их с Торином любовью – той самой, которая радовала его сердце все последние годы. Это ее, эту любовь, он только что прикончил, - вдруг осознал король эльфов, в ее крови его застывшие ладони. Он силой заставил свои мысли вернуться к изначальной причине – пророчеству, будущей семье Торина, и знание о том, что однажды подгорный король будет рад, что избавился от Трандуила, будет счастлив с кем-то другим, немного утешило его. Возможно, через много лет во время очередного официального визита Торин с благодарностью поклонится ему и скажет что-то вроде: «Это большая удача, лорд Трандуил, что все так обернулось…» Трандуил не закончил мысленной фразы, потому что гуляющий в хижине сквозняк, подхватив аромат меда из стоявшего на каминной полке горшочка, принес его эльфу и словно хлестнул его им по лицу. Он закрыл глаза и с искаженным лицом покинул хижину. 

ИСТОРИЧЕСКАЯ МОНОГРАФИЯ БИЛЬБО БЭГГИНСА

Бильбо Бэггинс возлагал большие надежды на свой визит в Эребор.   
Конечно, ему ужасно хотелось повидаться со старыми добрыми друзьями, он с восторгом думал о том, что увидит Рованион обновленным и мирным, он не мог дождаться встречи с Торином, который, судя по доходящим до Шира сведениям, правил гномьей горой с большим мастерством, да и само по себе присутствие на Осеннем Празднике гномов было большой честью и огромным удовольствием. Но еще больше трепета в нем вызывало то, что он наконец-то разузнает недостающие сведения о Смауге и той эпохе, которая предшествовала его появлению в Эреборе, - это было ровно тем, чего ему не доставало для завершения Большой Исторической Книги Бильбо Бэггинса о Битве Пяти Воинств. Собственно, писать он ее еще и не начинал, но, всякий раз раскладывая бумагу и чернила на резном дедушкином столе, он натыкался на непреодолимое препятствие в виде прискорбной неосведомленности. И теперь, неспешно направляясь в Эребор на своем приземистом лохматом пони, Бильбо с удовольствием чувствовал, как коленки его упираются в седельные сумки, набитые бумагой и запасными перьями: он твердо намеревался вернуться в Шир с самыми подробными записками о недавней истории Рованиона. 

Добыть животрепещущие истории о Смауге ему будет легко - это Бильбо отлично понимал; а вот с вопросом о распре между гномами и эльфами, распре, помешавшей лесному народу помочь изгнанникам Эребора, - с этим вопросом будет намного сложнее. Бильбо не хотелось ворошить прошлое и разжигать старые конфликты своими неосторожными расспросами, но без этих сведений обойтись было невозможно... И еще Бильбо успокаивало то, что, когда он в последний раз был в Эреборе, десять лет назад, Торин Дубощит и лесной владыка Трандуил, кажется, неплохо ладили или, во всяком случае, без проблем терпели друг друга. Мистер Бэггинс помнил также, что Гэндальф, провожая его на обратном пути в Шир, весело рассмеялся, когда хоббит робко отметил, что, мол, вроде бы, с враждой между гномами и эльфами в Рованионе покончено. Тогда маг сначала долго отмалчивался, улыбаясь в свою седую бороду, а потом задумчиво пробормотал: "Ох, мистер Бэггинс, как вы правы: если бы обстоятельства сложились другим образом, я уверен, расправа над враждой зашла бы значительно дальше, и эти два народа в итоге объединились бы самым тесным образом. Но увы... Впрочем, даже то, что есть, уже превзошло все мои ожидания, дорогой Бильбо". Хоббит, толком не поняв ровным счетом ничего, лишь улыбнулся магу в ответ, решив, что тот, как часто бывало, просто думает вслух. Теперь, вспоминая о загадочных словах Гэндальфа, Бильбо утешал себя тем, что если тот был прав, его невинные расспросы о делах минувших дней никого не разозлят. 

*

Давно Бильбо не чувствовал себя столь желанным гостем: для гномов события времен Битвы за десять лет обросли всевозможными героическими подробностями и байками, в которых храбрый хоббит играл одну из главных ролей, поэтому его устроили в лучших покоях, закатили в его честь пир и заваливали самыми желанными дарами. Гуляя по Эребору, Бильбо с удовольствием отмечал, что Одинокая Гора процветает: богатства гномов теперь не накапливались, а превращались в удобства и практичные вещи, все покои в королевстве были отделаны искусными панелями, одежды на гномах были дорогими и многочисленными; по распоряжению и личному проекту короля вокруг горы выстроили галереи с небольшими садами, в которых гномы могли гулять на свежем воздухе, но под защитой эреборской стражи, несколько новых башен позволяли впустить больше света в горный город, а ходы, уходящие вглубь, расширились и больше не походили на тесные коридоры. Все было ухоженным, чистым и красивым. Все товарищи короля разместились в привилегированных покоях и отдельных жилищах, привезли свои семьи или обзавелись новыми, раздобрели и наслаждались покоем. В стойлах Эребора было полно пони, лошадей и боевых животных, которые жирели от бездействия. Кроме того, королевский род Дурина вот-вот должен был пополниться новым членом: принцесса Годда, жена Кили, ожидала ребенка, и по всем признакам, с восторгом отмечаемым лекарем, родиться должен был мальчик, наследник. О нем ближайшие друзья Торина открыто говорили как о будущем короле, который вслед за Торином и Кили будет управлять Эребором, что удивляло Бильбо: король под горой был еще очень далек от старости и даже возраста, ей предшествующего, но, казалось, никто даже и не думал о том, что он может выбрать себе жену и обзавестись собственными детьми. 

Торин и его настроение - вот то единственное, что встревожило Бильбо. Со дня их последней встречи прошло немало лет, и хоббит отчетливо видел, как это время отразилось на короле гномов. Нет, он не постарел и не раздобрел, как его друзья, не оброс богатством, не укутался в слои дорогих одежд, не отпустил длинную бороду, - и это-то и было странным. Бильбо достаточно знал гномов, чтобы представлять, что перемены в Торине не слишком обычны. Во-первых, он соблюдал данный себе зарок и не носил ни украшений, ни дорогих одежд, из-за чего на фоне приближенных казался простолюдином. Во-вторых, его манеры неуловимо улучшились, стали более изысканными, что и вовсе смотрелось странно в окружении бурно веселящихся и бьющих посуду от избытка чувств гномов. В-третьих, вел он себя намного сдержаннее, чем когда-либо, мысли таил в себе, как и чувства, проводил много времени в одиночестве, долгие часы посвящал игре на арфе в своих покоях, а в остальное время до полного изнеможения занимался нуждами Эребора, загоняя себя, как лошадь. Не раз, наблюдая за Торином, который задумчиво и устало сидел в столовом зале в окружении друзей, Бильбо спрашивал себя, откуда в нем взялась эта неподвижная легкость, этот странный переливающийся блеск, сверкающий в его синих глазах, это прежде несвойственное ему чувство меры, - все то, чем в полной мере обладали эльфы, но никогда не владели гномы. 

Но перемены переменами - они как раз шли Торину на пользу, тревожили Бильбо не они, а внезапная и явно глубокая тоска, которая читалась в каждом движении, каждом взгляде подгорного короля. Торин Дубощит делал все, что необходимо, улыбался и присутствовал на пирах, но глаза его неизменно излучали печаль, которую, как заметил Бильбо, прекрасно отмечали и друзья короля. Они ничего не говорили, ни о чем не спрашивали - и это тоже было странным; лишь изредка хоббит отмечал то, как они переглядываются меж собой, бросая тревожные взгляды на Торина, застывшего в кресле за столом и явно находящегося где-то в своих мрачных мыслях. Несколько раз хоббит порывался навести друга на откровенный разговор, но этот новый Торин вызывал в Бильбо робость, да и любой разговор о себе Дубощит моментально переводил на другую тему, явно избегая любых откровенностей. Одно радовало Бильбо: Торин с искренней радостью и интересом воспринял его идею написать книгу о событиях Битвы Пяти Армий, представил в его полное распоряжение гномью библиотеку, приведенную в порядок, и очень душевно попросил его оставаться в Эреборе и писать столько, сколько ему захочется. Тогда-то в голову хоббита и пришла мысль завести разговор о былых временах: так он сможет и нужные сведения получить, и отвлечет Торина от его никому не ведомых печалей. Ему не хотелось отрывать короля от бурных приготовлений к Осеннему Празднику, но дело не терпело отлагательств, да и сам Торин, казалось, был рад вынырнуть из шумных забот и спокойно посидеть в библиотеке, где хоббит делал свои заметки. 

*

\- Мой дед, король Трор, не выполнил взятые на себя обязательства, да еще и принялся насмехаться над... эльфами. Те не остались в долгу - уехали из Эребора с твердым намерением вычеркнуть Трора из списка своих союзников. Вот и вся история.   
Голос Торина звучал размеренно, но он говорил так, словно тема ему категорически не нравилась. Бильбо нахмурился: только что Торин с удовольствием рассказывал ему о жизни в Эреборе до нападения Смауга, с улыбкой говорил про свое семейное древо, про ремесла, которыми давно славились жители Одинокой Горы, но стоило хоббиту спросить о распре с эльфами, как Торин отвел глаза и сделался на удивление немногословным. 

\- Значит, твой дед начал эту ссору? - Осторожно переспросил Бильбо, чтобы уж точно расставить все по своим местам: ему не хотелось, чтобы гномы обиделись на него после, когда книга уже будет дописана. 

\- Короля Трора захватил драконий недуг, Бильбо, - жестко ответил Торин, и хоббит поежился. - И он, конечно, был неправ. Но это не отменяет того, что эльфам нельзя доверять. Эта обида была пустяком, а нападение Смауга - ужасным бедствием, но эльфы уже не считали гномов своими друзьями, поэтому и ухом не повели... Скользкие и бессердечные существа. Сегодня они с тобой, уверяют тебя в своей верности, преданности навсегда, обещают... - Торин резко смолк, задумался. - А потом оказывается, что тебе не стоило верить ни единому их слову. 

\- Я думал, вы с королем Трандуилом поладили после Битвы, Торин, - осторожно и тихо сказал Бильбо, пораженный внезапной горечью, с которой гном говорил об эльфах - причем так, словно имел в виду кого-то конкретного. 

Произнесенное вслух имя Трандуила заставило Торина вздрогнуть; он сжал губы, мотнул головой и бросил на Бильбо тяжелый, мрачный взгляд.   
\- Мы с эльфами теперь союзники, и это хорошо. Но "поладили"... Разве можно ладить со змеей, всегда готовой укусить тебя, или с осой, которая жалит без жалости?   
Торин вскочил и, будто бы сражаясь с собой, чтобы не сказать лишнего, быстро вышел из библиотеки, даже не попрощавшись с Бильбо. Тот удивленно уставился на дверь. 

Внезапная вспышка Торина сначала изумила хоббита, а затем озадачила: ему было страшно неуютно выслушивать эти горькие слова об эльфах, которых Бильбо искренне любил, но, с другой стороны, король Торин наконец-то словно вышел из обычной своей апатии и высказал то, что, видимо, тяжелым камнем лежала у него на сердце. "Неужели дело именно в эльфах?" - Подумал Бильбо, вспоминая о разговоре с подгорным королем. Неужели они - причина его дурного настроения, его печали? Но почему тогда никто из друзей Торина ничего не сказал о ссоре между двумя народами, почему эльфы свободно приезжают и уезжают из Эребора, почему все дороги открыты, и от былой напряженности между детьми Ауле и бессмертными не осталось и следа? Во всей ситуации было что-то странное, и Бильбо, почувствовав небывалое любопытство, не мог не задуматься о том, как ему дознаться о том, что произошло у Торина с эльфами. Решение напрашивалось само собой: ему нужно было встретиться с лордом Трандуилом. У него был прекрасный предлог - книга, эльф был к нему расположен, в общем, не было никаких препятствий для того, чтобы нанести визит лесному королю. 

*

Если можно было вообразить эльфийскую версию мрачного и тоскливого настроения Торина, то именно ее увидел Бильбо Бэггинс, представ перед мирквудским королем Трандуилом. Лес, даже в конце лета, когда все уже отцветало, выглядел прекрасно: тьмы и жутковатых участков в нем оставалось все меньше, кроны деревьев были пронизаны ярким светом, дороги сквозь королевство лесных эльфов были широкими и оживленными. Процветание, подобное эреборскому, царило и здесь; хоббита встретили на полпути и с типично эльфийским весельем, прежде сдерживаемым, проводили до дворца, где его принял король Трандуил - по странной иронии, тоже в библиотеке. После череды вежливых формул, Трандуил с едва заметным интересом покосился на хоббита, предложил ему сесть и угоститься чаем с орехами, а потом спросил, как дела в Эреборе... и Шире, конечно. Бильбо, помня об острой реакции Торина на разговоры об эльфах, принялся сдержанно рассказывать о подготовке гномов к Осеннему Празднику, но вскоре заметил, что король Трандуил слушает его жадно, с интересом и всем вниманием. Хоббит оживился, заговорил свободнее и даже позволил себе добавить в конце:   
\- Я рад видеть, что у моих дорогих друзей дела идут столь хорошо, только тревога за короля Торина мешает мне наслаждаться пребыванием в Эреборе. 

Трандуил, стоявший в двух шагах от Бильбо, прислонившись к одной и колонн, подался вперед и, нахмурившись, вгляделся в хоббита почти умоляюще, словно не желал задавать вопросов, но отчаянно хотел, чтобы тот рассказал больше; не дождавшись, он спросил, тщательно выбирая слова:   
\- Тревога? Что же с королем Торином? В нашу последнюю встречу... - он помедлил и отвел взгляд, - с его здоровьем все было благополучно. 

\- О, не его здоровье тревожит меня, лорд Трандуил, а скорее его настроение. Наверное, я совсем отвык от молчаливого и несчастного Торина Дубощита, каковым он был десять лет назад, во время нашего похода к Эребору, и меня очень радовал довольный жизнью король Торин, добившийся того, о чем мечтал. А нынче... появившись в Одинокой Горе, я не мог не заметить, что какая-то тоска гложет моего друга. Он сам на себя не похож, хотя и не говорит о том, что так сильно гнетет его... 

Бильбо прервался, с удивлением глядя на короля Трандуила, который, сцепив руки на груди, неровно и с волнением дышал, явно думая о чем-то своем. Тогда-то хоббит и отметил, что Трандуил выглядит не намного лучше Торина: эльф был все так же красив своей нереальной красотой, но в его жестах, улыбке, взгляде стояла та же странная и глубокая печаль - тайная, невысказанная. Бильбо вздохнул и закончил: 

\- Поэтому я и приехал к вам, лорд Трандуил: мне нужно написать главу о конфликте между Трором и вами перед нападением Смауга, но король Торин рассказал мне очень мало, отделавшись всего парой фраз, а мне бы хотелось бы услышать обе версии. Возможно, это наглость с моей стороны, но все же, если вы не против рассказать, я был бы вам очень благодарен. 

\- Что сказал вам Торин, мастер Бэггинс? - Вдруг спросил Трандуил, терпеливо выслушав витиеватые объяснения хоббита. - Что-то неприглядное об эльфах, я так полагаю?   
Он не был разгневан, скорее, расстроен, но Бильбо все равно опустил глаза и пробормотал что-то невнятное про прямолинейность гномов. 

\- Король Трор в те времена позволил себе несколько неприятных выходок, связанных с эльфийскими драгоценностями, принадлежащими моему роду, и мы рассорились. Это короткая история, мастер хоббит. После Битвы король Торин мне все вернул - и даже больше - поэтому я не в обиде, между нами больше не осталось никаких известным мне долгов, - тут голос Трандуила дрогнул. - В конце концов, все дело было в... непонимании. Таким разным существам, как эльфы и гномы, порой трудно понять друг друга, мастер Бэггинс, мы неправильно толкуем намерения друг друга - и от этого больше вреда, чем от нападений орков или драконов. 

\- Значит, ссора с королем Трором была просто недоразумением?   
\- С королем Трором? - Недоуменно переспросил Трандуил, словно проснувшись и не понимая, о чем речь. - Ах да, конечно, о нем я и толкую. Вы совершенно правы, мастер Бэггинс. 

Понятно было, что мысли короля Трандуила были далеко, и мысли эти явно были не из приятных. Бильбо долго и пространно благодарил лесного лорда, от чего тот лишь отмахнулся; его пригласили разделить вечернюю трапезу с эльфами, но хоббит, испугавшись, что не успеет добраться до Эребора к полуночи, отказался и поспешил на дорогу, ведущую к Одинокой Горе. Пока он ехал, на Мирквуд опустилась темнота, и если бы он был один, то непременно бы перепугался до смерти средь вековых деревьев и запутанных троп, но его сопровождали перекликающиеся эльфы, и хоббит получил от поездки лишь удовольствие. Всю дорогу он с недоумением обдумывал поведение лорда Трандуила, вспоминал о настроении короля Торина и, хотя для него было очевидно, что между владыками двух царств что-то произошло, он никак не мог свести концы с концами. Когда стража у главных ворот Эребора подняла для него ворота, было уже за полночь, и Бильбо валился с ног от усталости. 

Но усталость живо слетела с него, когда у дверей в свои покои он внезапно столкнулся с Торином Дубощитом. Тот явно ожидал его возвращения, а когда Бильбо появился, воскликнул:   
\- Вот и ты, Бильбо, я уж думал, что ты решил заночевать в эльфийском дворце; все ли хорошо было на дороге? Тебе следовало взять с собой нескольких стражников, никогда не знаешь... - Торин путался, мысли его блуждали и мешались. Наконец, он вскинул голову и спросил то, что ему действительно хотелось знать: - Говорил ли ты с королем эльфов? 

Между строк Бильбо явно уловил недвусмысленный приказ рассказать о словах Трандуила и, вздохнув, решил, что вреда от этого не будет.   
\- Говорил, и его слова только подтверждают то, что ты мне сказал, Торин: все началось с Трора, но эльфы не в обиде, так как ты все вернул. Он сказал... - Бильбо помедлил, с трудом ворочая усталыми мозгами, и Торин нетерпеливо сделал шаг вперед, словно хотел его поторопить. - Он сказал, что все дело в непонимании между вашими народами. И, знаешь, это похоже на правду, если хочешь знать мое мнение. 

Торин, сузив глаза, смерил Бильбо странным пристальным взглядом, потоптался несколько мгновений и, громко хмыкнув на последние слова хоббита, ушел, не попрощавшись. Бильбо же вместе с недоумением почувствовал и что-то вроде облегчения: несмотря на все перемены в нем, на всю печаль, что сквозила в короле, эта ночная выходка Торина была настолько типичной для него, что словно вернула хоббиту его друга в прежнем - упрямом и угрюмом, но живом - виде. 

ОСЕННИЙ ПРАЗДНИК В ЭРЕБОРЕ

Меньше всего на свете король Трандуил хотел оказаться там, где он был сейчас, - у ворот Эребора, во главе небольшой группы эльфов, над головами которых трепетал полупрозрачный узкий мирквудский штандарт. Но на Осенний Праздник эльфы были приглашены давно, согласие было получено, и отказаться не было никакой возможности; к тому же, Трандуил вовсе не хотел усугублять и без того ужасные отношения с Торином, обиду подгорного короля. "Нет, - с напускной твердостью говорил себе лесной лорд, ровно сидя на белой лошади и не без трепета глядя на тяжелые ворота Одинокой Горы, - я буду вежлив и предупредителен, не дам ни единого официального повода к разногласиям и не поддамся ни на какие провокации. Мир важнее личных ссор...". Несмотря на внешнюю решительность, Трандуил отчетливо ощущал себя растерянным и страдающим: во-первых, его снедала вина за нанесенную Торину рану, за жестокие и несправедливые слова, за то, что он поразил его в самое уязвимое место; то, что удар был обоюдным и нанес не меньше ущерба и боли самому эльфу, не меняло дела. Во-вторых, Трандуил, всеми мыслями сопротивляясь этому визиту в Эребор, всем сердцем тянулся туда же - ради того, чтобы увидеть Торина, просто поглядеть на него, даже если его встретит ненавидящий взгляд. Невозможно вырвать любовь, которая так углубилась и вызрела между королями, одним движением; по какой-то странной и беспощадной иронии, Трандуил чувствовал, что любит Торина больше, чем когда-либо. Настолько, что на рассвете, облачаясь в праздничный золотистый осенний кафтан, он не нашел в себе сил снять кольца, которые напоминали ему о возлюбленном. 

Два кольца - прекрасных и чудесно сочетающихся с собственными эльфийскими, так, что никто не спрашивал даже об их происхождении, - были одним из многочисленных даров Торина, удивительно искусного в ювелирном мастерстве. Первое - затейливое, из белого металла, похожее на серебристую паутину, в которой запутались семь алмазных "росинок", было удивительно воздушным: его Трандуил получил от возлюбленного сразу после того, как начались их встречи в хижине. Второе - массивное, состоящее из полос разных металлов, с рядами драгоценных камней, было одновременно изысканным и мужественным, а простой хвойный орнамент напоминал о зимних вечерах в Мирквуде. Трандуил никогда не снимал их и часто, когда задумывался о Торине, его пальцы бездумно прикасались к кольцам, ласкали их, приглушали его тоску по гному. После того ужасного вечера в хижине Трандуил не раз порывался снять их, убрать с глаз подальше, потому что теперь они были не утешением, а напоминанием о боли, о том, что уже никогда не повторится, к тому же, он не имел права их носить, но всякий раз эльфийский лорд останавливался и оставлял их на месте. О том, как мало он владел своими чувствами, говорило и то, что он отправился в Эребор с кольцами на пальцах... впрочем, он был уверен, что Торин не бросит на него и лишнего взгляда, чтобы это отметить. Все усилия Трандуил направил на то, чтобы выглядеть, как обычно, - невозмутимо, холодно, вежливо, поэтому на то, чтобы обманывать себя всевозможными самоутешениями, у лесного лорда ничего не осталось. Приближаясь к Эребору, он представлял собой концентрированное страдание, заключенное в прекрасную и невозмутимую оболочку. Нэнве, лишь смутно понимавший, что произошло между королями, поглядывал на своего господина с нескрываемым беспокойством. 

Первым и главным испытанием для короля эльфов было формальное приветствие в тронном зале Эребора. Трандуил с радостью пропустил вперед группку гномов из Железных Холмов, стараясь даже не смотреть на лорда Даина, манеры которого с годами лишь ухудшались, а затем ворота распахнулись и перед компанией лесных эльфов. Путь от дверей до возвышения, на котором стоял Торин с племянником и старым Балином (со времен Битвы он отказывался встречать гостей, восседая на недоступной высоте в гигантском троне), показался Трандуилу невообразимо долгим. Лишь подойдя на определенное этикетом расстояние, он поднял глаза и окинул Торина жадным взглядом: тот был облачен в обычный свой праздничный синий с серебром кафтан, был бледен - несмотря на покрывавший его лицо летний загар - и словно мертв. Каждая черта подгорного короля, впитываемая взглядом Трандуила, заставляла его сердце биться сильнее, но и чувство его вины увеличилось многократно, когда он увидел, насколько безжизненным кажется гном. Трандуил ожидал злости, презрения и ненависти во взгляде Торина, но вместо этого увидел огромное разочарование и тоску, будто совершенное возлюбленным подкосило его, нанесло смертельную рану. Трандуил произнес обычные слова приветствия и, коснувшись ладонью груди, склонил голову, а когда поднял ее, со страхом увидел, как потемневшие глаза Торина под нахмуренными бровями впились недоуменным взглядом в руку эльфа: подгорный король заметил кольца, когда-то выкованные его собственными руками. 

-...Силы и здоровья будущим наследникам рода Дурина, - закончил свою обтекаемую формальную фразу Трандуил, легко кивая на принцессу Годду, восседавшую в стороне в роскошном и удобном кресле: ее беременность была очевидна. - Надеюсь, королевский род впоследствии разрастется и укрепится достойными сынами и прекрасными дочерями. - Трандуил, не сдержавшись, быстро взглянул на неподвижного Торина: тот ответил ему остановившимся, потерянным взглядом, а потом, словно с трудом собравшись с мыслями, вежливо поклонился и ответил стандартной фразой с подобными пожеланиями. 

Голос Торина звучал глухо и монотонно, что еще больше опечалило Трандуила: на него разом нахлынули сбивающие друг друга с ног воспоминания о том, какими разнообразными и богатыми интонациями своего голоса угощал его прежде гном, - от рассерженных вибрирующих рыков до мягкого шепота, который ласкал не хуже осторожных пальцев Торина. 

Трандуил еще раз наклонил голову и, развернувшись, отправился к выходу, где его и других эльфов уже ожидал гном-мажордом, которому предстояло отвести их в гостевые покои. Он знал, что Торин его провожает взглядом, - просто чувствовал его на себе, как нечто осязаемое, и больше всего на свете ему хотелось обернуться. У дверей он вдруг остановился, но, почти сдавшись, все же взял себя в руки и, опустив голову, вышел вслед за гномом в красном кафтане. По пути в Эребор он знал, что аудиенция будет не из приятных, но он и подумать не мог, что во время этого короткого приветствия он испытает миллион оттенков боли, вины и грусти, что, выйдя из тронного зала, он будет хватать ртом воздух, будто вынырнув из воды, что его чувства к Торину окажутся столь невыносимыми. Если бы он не был королем и находился в зависимости лишь от своих желаний, в то же мгновение он бы выбежал из врат Эребора, сел на коня и ускакал в дальние уголки своего леса; но у него не было такой роскоши. Трандуил, не разбирая дороги, прошел в свои покои и, невежливо захлопнув дверь перед носом у Нэнве, закрыл глаза. 

* 

Торин, для которого Осенний Праздник также был поперек горла, хотя и отвлекал его своими заботами, еще меньше, чем Трандуил, хотел участвовать в торжествах, изображать радость; веселящиеся гномы, люди и эльфы приносили мир в его сердце, да, но он не мог не тосковать о временах, когда такой вот праздник становился для них с Трандуилом хорошим предлогом для очередной встречи, оборачивающейся страстными поцелуями, крепкими объятиями до самого утра и взаимными клятвами. 

С самого утра подгорный король с племянником и советником стоял на ногах в тронном зале, и всякий раз, когда дверь открывалась, впуская очередную группу гостей, он вздрагивал. Если бы кто-нибудь проницательный спросил у Торина, что он чувствует, он бы не нашелся, что ответить, даже если бы захотел быть откровенным. Обиду и разочарование - несомненно, злость - конечно, боль в сердце - бесспорно, но сильнее всего было все же ощущение потери. Ужасной потери, смерти чего-то живого и важного - важнейшего в его жизни. Торин не привык быть в таком уязвимом положении, ему было невыносимо унижение и тем более поза мученика, поэтому он никому не показывал своих чувств, а перед Трандуилом сразу решил держаться как можно холоднее и невозмутимее. В конце концов, они союзники в этой новой жизни, и это главное, главнее всего остального, потому что речь идет о тысячах подданных, а это намного больше, чем одно кровоточащее сердце. Чтобы ощутить желанный контроль, Торин старательно накручивал себя и злил своими собственными мыслями - о предательстве Трандуила, об ужасных словах, которые тот бросил в его лицо, о презрении, с которым подлый эльф отнесся к своему бывшему, надоевшему возлюбленному. И ему почти удалось: ожидая гостей-эльфов, он, хоть и вздрагивал, удостаиваясь многозначительных взглядов Балина, но все же был достаточно зол на Трандуила, чтобы, когда тот появится, не показать своей печали. Так ему казалось... 

Его глаза не отрывались от сияющей фигуры лесного лорда, пока тот - внезапно с опущенными глазами - шел к трону Эребора. Несмотря на застилающие его взгляд эмоции, Торин видел, что на Трандуиле лица нет. "Не слишком-то ему это приятно - теперь со мной встречаться", - подумал подгорный король, но, вопреки его намерениям, мысль вовсе не подстегнула его злости. Наоборот: он вдруг почувствовал себя таким усталым и обессиленным, что и злость, и ненависть, и обида в один момент испарились из его сердца и ума. Он смотрел на Трандуила, который, едва глядя на него, нехотя говорил нужные фразы, и думал только о том, чтобы просто пережить этот визит. Кивнуть, ответить в соответствии с королевским протоколом, поклониться, выдавить улыбку. А потом он увидел руку Трандуила, на которой все еще сверкали подаренные им когда-то кольца; "росинки"-алмазы сверкнули в рассеянном свете тронного зала, и Торин едва удержался от возгласа. Трандуил взглянул на него со скрытым страхом, явно отметив его удивление, но подгорный король лишь нахмурился и ответил то, что должен был. Но в душе его произошла странная и удивительная перемена: сначала изумление, а потом едва ощутимая, будто дуновение ветра, надежда проскользнула в него. Он не признавал этой надежды, не хотел ее осознавать или озвучивать - даже в мыслях, но она родилась в его сердце и осталась там - одним из таких крошечных алмазов, которые сверкали на пальце Трандуила. 

Трандуил пожелал процветания его роду - и Торин увидел в его лице воодушевление, а слова эльфа о наследниках и вовсе прозвучали многозначительно, но подгорный король мог только теряться в догадках о том, с чего вдруг в эльфе проснулся такой энтузиазм по отношению к потомкам рода Дурина. Гном проводил выходящего из зала в сопровождении личных охранников Трандуила долгим и пристальным взглядом, не мог не заметить, как тот вдруг остановился у двери (сердце Торина на мгновение замерло), а когда эльф ушел, король гномов вздохнул одновременно с облегчением и болью: он рад был, что сложный момент минул, но без Трандуила зал вдруг сделался таким ледяным, мрачным и бессмысленным, что выносить его стало трудно. 

\- Нам нужно твое внимание, Торин: последние гости прибыли, - прошептал Балин, наклоняясь к Торину и выводя его из долгого задумчивого ступора. В двери зала входили зажиточные моряки-люди из Эсгарота. - Я всегда говорил, что присутствие лесного лорда плохо на тебя влияет, - добавил он ворчливым тоном, давая понять, что прекрасно заметил напряженность между королями. 

\- Тебе больше не о чем волноваться, Балин: теперь я принадлежу лишь Эребору, и ты должен быть доволен. - Медленно проговорил Торин, выпрямляясь перед подходящими гостями. Его голос был жестким, в нем звучала горечь, которая сказала Балину намного больше, чем любые слова. Он заглянул в лицо Торина и, поняв, что тот имел в виду именно то, о чем подумал его советник и друг, с самого начала молчаливо посвященный в тайную связь королей, с удивлением отвернулся. Все - настроение и поведение Торина в последние недели, его внезапная меланхолия, странный вид Трандуила - все это мгновенно встало на свои места в голове Балина. Он понимал, что Торин прав: теперь все его помыслы действительно будут лишь об Эреборе, о процветании королевства, и как советник Балин был рад этому. Но как друг Торина он вдруг со всей отчетливостью понял, что предпочел бы еще годы беспокойств и проблем, связанных с неподобающими тайными встречами королей, - лишь бы они делали Торина счастливым, как в течение всех этих прошедших десяти лет. 

*

Бильбо, которому было чуждо и буйное веселье гномов, и легкость, с которой предавались радости эльфы, и пристрастие к хмельным напиткам, свойственное людям, на большом пиру в честь Осеннего Праздника приготовился воспользоваться случаем и разузнать побольше обо всех трех народах - для своей книги, конечно. К разочарованию хоббита, король Бард в ответ на расспросы про былые времена лишь беспечно пожал плечами, сказав, что тогда правил Дейлом его предок Гирион, о котором он не так много знает, и поспешил вернуться к празднующим. Все, что оставалось Бильбо, - фланировать меж столов и различных компаний, встревать в чужие разговоры и запоминать все ценное. Осенний Праздник явно удался: веселая музыка, вкусная еда, вино, пиво и эль текли рекой, да и настроение у всех трех народов было прекрасным. Только лишь за главным, королевским, столом царил холод, подобный тому, который несет ветер, дующий с Железных Холмов. В центре стола, вытянувшегося линейкой в передней, приподнятой, части зала, сидел Торин Дубощит, по правую руку которого восседали его родные и друзья - Кили, его жена, Балин, Двалин, Даин, а в самом конце было оставлено место и для хоббита; по левую руку короля располагались союзники и соседи: Трандуил, Бард, управитель Эсгарота Гудмар и дети короля Барда. 

Бильбо, кое-как отделавшись от Бомбура, который настаивал на участии хоббита в соревновании по поеданию пирожков с рыбой, повернулся к королевскому столу и хмыкнул, отметив иронию в картине, представшей его взору: по этикету, Трандуилу пришлось сесть рядом с Торином, и это обстоятельство явно не добавляло комфорта ни одному из них. 

Сначала Бильбо ожидал взрыва или ссоры: короли и в мирном-то настроении умудрялись всегда поссориться на ровном месте или хотя бы устроить пикировку со взаимными обвинениями (что стало настолько привычным для всех, что их приближенные лишь закатывали глаза, а временами даже находили удовольствие в этих словесных стычках), что уж говорить о нынешнем их явном - для глаз любого, кто взглянул бы на них, - конфликте? Но в этом хоббит оказался неправ: оба лорда сидели с застывшими лицами и старательно игнорировали друг друга, заодно не поддерживая и беседу с остальными гостями, отчего они напоминали две заснеженные башни в самом центре веселья. Лишь однажды Бильбо увидел, как короли внезапно вперились друг в друга странными взглядами – словно ввязались в бессловесную драку, - и лорд Трандуил что-то передал Торину, или скорее бросил одним неуловимым движением. Вслед за этим Торин отвернулся с невыразимо хмурым и упрямым лицом. 

Суть сцены, разыгравшейся между королями, ускользнула не только от хоббита, но и от практически всех остальных гостей. Началась она с невинного замечания Барда, который, разговаривая с Гудмаром, повернулся к королям и с энтузиазмом заявил, что в Эсгароте появились торговцы драгоценными камнями с юга – такими, каких в Рованионе и не видали никогда. Торин с интересом поднял бровь, стараясь не глядеть на эльфа, через которого неудобно было разговаривать с Бардом, а Трандуил, сделав маленький глоток из кубка с вином, равнодушно бросил: «Хорошо для торговли, но меня уже давно не интересуют драгоценные новинки». Глаза эльфа тут же взметнулись к лицу Торина, который при словах Трандуила громко фыркнул: взгляд подгорного короля был прикован к пальцам эльфийского лорда, на которых сверкали алмазы, переливались вделанные в драгоценные металлы рубины и сапфиры. Бард тоже не удержался от ухмылки, но тут же отвернулся, боясь гнева эльфа, кончики ушей которого вспыхнули багрянцем. То, что Бард посчитал злостью, на самом деле было стыдом: в глазах Торина Трандуил ясно прочел гневный вопрос о том, почему кольца, подаренные гномом, все еще украшают его руки. 

Трандуил спрятал руки под стол; сражаясь с влажной кожей ладоней, он стянул с пальца массивное кольцо с камнями и швырнул его на колени Торину. Тот машинально поймал его и с удивлением поднял глаза на лицо эльфа, чтобы увидеть, что тот едва сдерживается, прямо-таки полыхая эмоциями. Для окружающих лицо Трандуила было просто напряженным и недовольным, но Торин, приучившийся различать тончайшие нюансы настроения по выражению лица бывшего возлюбленного, отчетливо видел, что тот весьма близок к взрыву. Трандуил попытался стянуть и второе кольцо – серебристую «паутинку» с алмазами – с пальца, но оно, как назло, прямо-таки врезалось в кожу и не желало покидать своего места. Наконец, Трандуил сдался и, оставив кольцо, которое жгло его руку, на пальце, выпрямился, уставившись невидящим взглядом перед собой: губы плотно сжаты, руки вцепились в подлокотники кресла, немигающие глаза ярко блестят отблесками свечей. Торин сжал в ладони брошенное ему Трандуилом кольцо и внезапно со всей ясностью понял, как рад тому, что второе осталось на пальце эльфа: иррационально, вне всякой логики и даже в пику его собственной обиде, ему хотелось, чтобы кольцо было у лесного лорда. Пусть и неприятное для него, но напоминание… обо всем. 

Торин медленно покрутил кольцо в руках, наслаждаясь его теплом – теплом эльфа, а потом надел его на свой палец. Конечно, он не собирался носить его, навлекая на себя подозрения и ненужные вопросы, но именно в тот момент соблазн сделать это был слишком велик. Он надел кольцо и оставил ладонь под столом, потянувшись за бокалом другой рукой. Трандуил, уловивший его движение, скосил глаза вниз и скользнул взглядом по своему кольцу на руке Торина. Свечи вокруг будто слились в один огненный поток, голоса их подданных казались шумом моря, и Трандуилу пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы продолжать сидеть на месте, как ни в чем не бывало. Впервые за долгие столетия он по-детски вопрошал у судьбы, за что ему все это. Разве не хотел он добра для Торина? Разве он не поступил благородно?.. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Торина; вьющаяся у виска прядь черных волос гнома была влажной, и Трандуил точно знал, какова кожа короля на вкус в этом месте – если едва ощутимо прикоснуться к ней губами, а потом облизать их. Он отвернулся с внутренним стоном. Торин тотчас же повернул свою голову к эльфу и тяжело вздохнул: в уголке губ Трандуила пролегла горестная складка, и подгорный король точно знал, что заставить ее исчезнуть – проще простого: один поцелуй, еще один – и легкий укус, чтобы вызвать у лесного лорда улыбку. Торин сжал зубы и отвернулся. 

*

\- Это, конечно, не мое дело, Балин…   
Бильбо и Балин, неспешно продвигаясь по коридору к дворцовым спальням гостей с одним фонарем на двоих, ступали в тишине: многие уже спали, остальные все еще пировали в общем зале, а в боковом коридоре было совершенно безлюдно. Тусклый и колеблющийся свет фонаря выхватывал детали росписи на стенах, отчего картинки казались фантастическими и оживающими прямо на глазах.   
-…и я бы не спрашивал, если бы Торин не выглядел таким потерянным, но… Прав ли я в том, что между ним и эльфийским лордом что-то произошло? – Он заглянул в лицо Балина, который странно усмехнулся, смущенно хмыкнул и промолчал. – Потому что я заметил парочку их взглядов, и то, как они избегали друг друга…   
Бильбо пожал плечами, не зная, как закончить свою мысль. 

\- Ты, как всегда, очень проницателен, Бильбо, - медленно проговорил старый гном, не спеша болтать, но явно решив кое-чем поделиться с верным и надежным другом. 

\- Значит, дело все-таки в Трандуиле? – Обрадовано вздохнул хоббит, убеждаясь, что найденные им ответы ему не привиделись. - Вот только странно: я думал поначалу, что они вспомнили старые обиды, но потом… они словно мой дядюшка Фоско и его жена Эмеральдина: ведут себя так, словно друг друга выносить не могут, но при этом за каждым движением друг друга следят во все глаза. Как будто они… - Бильбо вдруг осекся из-за свалившейся на него мысли. 

Балин глянул на хоббита и, увидев потрясенное выражение его лица, вздохнул.   
\- Вот именно, Бильбо, вот именно… 

МАЛЕНЬКИЙ БЕГЛЕЦ

Торин взял в руку увесистую железную чешуйку и вгляделся в нее: все детали для доспехов и укрепленных защитой камзолов – чешуйчатые нагрудники, кованые воротники, всевозможные накладки и щитки – гномы-кузнецы из Эребора проверяли с особой тщательностью, а каждая техническая находка попадала под придирчивый взгляд самого короля Торина – как новая, закругленная и клиновидная, чешуя для нагрудника доспеха. Работа была хорошей: король подбросил ее в ладони и кивнул мастеру, который радостно подпрыгнул на месте.   
\- Король Торин!  
Дубощит повернулся к узкому мосту, соединяющему разные площадки кузниц: к нему спешил один из юных стражей врат Эребора. Торин подозвал его жестом и поднял брови, приказывая переходить прямо к сути дела. 

А суть была странной: в Эребор прибыл незваный гость, который прямо-таки требовал срочной аудиенции у короля-под-горой. Торин хмыкнул и поспешил в приемную залу. Там его ожидала довольно непривычная картина: видимо, аудиенции добивался скромно одетый гном-северянин в грязном дорожном плаще, которого сопровождал мальчишка, укутанный в чересчур большой для него меховой кафтан. Сначала король выжидающе уставился на взрослого гнома, но тот моментально смешался от грозного взгляда Торина, и он машинально глянул на мальчика – и тут же прищурился, поняв, кем может быть ребенок. 

Мальчик, судя по росту и комплекции, был в возрасте, соединяющем детство и юность, но все же в его вздернутом носе было еще слишком много от ребенка, чтобы считать его юношей. Густые спутанные волосы мальчишки полыхали несколькими оттенками рыжего – вплоть до огненно-красного, и даже лицо его казалось оранжевым из-за веснушек и едва пробивающейся гномьей растительности на подбородке. И со всеми этими отличительными чертами он был бы смешным, если бы не широко открытые смелые серые глаза и упрямое лицо с выразительными скулами. Торин знал всего одного гнома с таким же цветом волос и глаз, с такой же упрямой физиономией, - и это был его северный кузен по матери Ратубод. Его крошечное княжество – несколько деревень, объединенных общим кузнечным делом и месторождением железняка, - находилось далеко на севере, за Железными Холмами. Они редко виделись, мало общались, но Торин знал, что Ратубод правил своим небольшим народом хорошо, мирно, постепенно ведя его к процветанию, что особенно трудно было сделать в таком суровом и безжизненном месте, как северные земли. 

\- Король Торин, лорд Даин отправил нас сопроводить этих двоих к вам. Они приехали несколько дней назад, не пожелали остаться и просили, чтобы их препроводили в Эребор, - внезапно заявил выступивший из тени стражник, в котором подгорный король узнал одного из людей Даина. Он благодарно кивнул ему и перевел взгляд на гостей. 

\- Простите нас за вторжение, король Торин, - внезапно, набравшись храбрости, прошелестел взрослый гном, - мы ехали к вам долгие пять дней, почти не спали и не ели, стремясь найти отдых в Эреборе, простите нам наш неподобающий вид. Для нас было небезопасно останавливаться… 

\- Кто вы и что с вами произошло? – Коротко спросил Торин, видя, что мальчик измучен дорогой и едва держится на ногах. 

\- Это мой господин, король, князь Радо, сын князя Ратубода… покойного князя Ратубода, - Торин в тревоге и удивлении открыл рот, но сопровождавший мальчика гном тут же коротко пояснил: - Он погиб во время охоты, его жену убили и захватили власть в княжестве. В этом повинны наследники побочного клана, мой король. Они собирались убить и наследника, - он кивнул на мальчика, в глазах которого застыли слезы, - но нам удалось сбежать. Князь Ратубод всегда говорил, что вы – тот, у кого юный наследник всегда может найти приют и хороший совет, поэтому мы… 

\- Я вернусь и отобью мое княжество, а за смерть матери отомщу! – Со внезапной для его состояния силой воскликнул мальчик – так громко, что все повернулись к нему. Он кое-как выпутался из мехового кафтана – хорошо скроенное, но юное тело, крупная голова, прямая, как стрела, спина и вздернутый подбородок – и сделал несколько шагов к Торину. – Я попросил лорда Даина, король Торин, проводить меня к вам, потому что вы отвоевали свое королевство, легендарный Эребор, я знаю вашу историю, и только вы сможете сказать мне, как сделать то же самое. 

Против воли Торин широко улыбнулся, глядя на мальчика, который после всех пережитых бед и потери родителей, после бессонных ночей, жаждал восстановить справедливость и вернуть свой родной дом. Когда с ним, принцем Торином, случилось то же самое, он был намного старше, но он хорошо помнил свое состояние… да, пожалуй, мальчик выбрал правильное пристанище: никто лучше Торина не мог понять его. Он подошел к гному, в лице которого мешались страх, решимость и отчаяние, и положил ладонь на его плечо. 

\- Что же, юный князь Радо, я знал твоего отца, который был хорошим воином и отличным правителем, и если ты пошел в него, то и из тебя выйдет толк. О твоих планах мы еще поговорим, а пока тебе нужно отдохнуть, поесть и выспаться; не беспокойся и считай Эребор своим домом, здесь ты под моей защитой. 

Мальчик заморгал и с видимым облегчением поклонился королю, а потом радостно и с надеждой улыбнулся своему слуге, который, казалось, сбросил с души огромный камень, поняв, что его господина в Эреборе встретили истинные друзья. 

*

\- Самое важное в твоей миссии, Радо, это стать настолько крепким орехом, чтобы все твои враги зубы об тебя обломали, - Торин многозначительно и пристально взглянул в жадно распахнутые глаза мальчика и кивнул ему, безмолвно прося передать очередной наконечник стрелы: они вместе выбирали клинки и наконечники в дар королю Барду. Тот моментально повиновался и вернулся на свое место за столом напротив короля: локти уперты в стол, рот открыт. – Ты должен вырасти, набраться сил, научиться верховой езде, стрельбе из лука, ратному делу, ковке – которой живет твое княжество – языкам и грамоте, должен стать сильным и мудрым. 

\- Ты научишь меня?   
Звонкий голос Радо прозвучал совсем по-детски, заставив Торина вздрогнуть от странных чувств, всколыхнувших его сердце. 

Мальчик прожил в Эреборе всего несколько недель – но за это время умудрился так привязаться к Торину, что не отходил от него ни на шаг. Он ловил каждое слово подгорного короля, перенимал его привычки и манеры, глядел на него, как на героя, и явно жаждал однажды стать похожим на него. Торин поначалу чувствовал себя странно и даже некомфортно: он привык быть один, привык отгораживаться от окружающих, а мальчик не признавал никаких границ и запретов. Он, несмотря на свой королевский статус, бросался под стол вылавливать уроненную Торином вилку, он принялся учиться играть на арфе – как король, он бесконечно расспрашивал его об отвоевании Эребора, он сиял от счастья, когда Торин позволял ему помочь или просто посидеть рядом. Через какое-то время Торин заметил, что когда мальчишки нет рядом, ему чего-то не хватает; он начал беспокоиться о нем, старался быть строгим, но не мог на него долго гневаться. Слуга мальчика однажды сказал королю, что пока князь Ратубод был жив, он почти все время проводил вдали от семьи, в шахтах и кузницах, поэтому юному Радо и тогда не хватало отца… Торин мысленно продолжил эту фразу: и вот теперь, когда мальчик остался один на всем свете, он нашел того, кто мог заменить ему отца. 

Торин не знал, что чувствовать по этому поводу: было ли это хорошо или плохо, стоило ли ему сближаться с мальчиком. Впрочем, это уже не имело значения: когда он задумался об этом, привязанность его была уже слишком сильна, чтобы что-то менять. Радо был благородным, честным и отважным малым, хотя и изрядно невоспитанным, опрометчивым и упрямым, но все это было поправимо; Торин искренне восхищался храбрым сердечком мальчика и видел, что действительно может ему помочь. Хотя главным рычагом воздействия, пожалуй, была искренняя любовь Радо. Он не просто инстинктивно льнул к могущественному королю, а глубоко и со всей свойственной ему преданностью и благодарностью привязался к нему. Торин, чье сердце было изранено Трандуилом, просто не мог сопротивляться этому неожиданному теплу, возможности воспитать достойного ребенка в еще более достойного взрослого гнома. К тому же, Радо походил на Фили в детстве – на честного и жизнерадостного Фили, о ком до сих пор горевал Торин, втайне виня себя за смерть племянника. Все его потери – Фили, Фрерин, его возможные, но нерожденные дети – словно соединились для Торина в фигуре юного Радо, пылающего огнем его рыжих, как сама жизненная сила, волос. 

*

Торин задумчиво отодвинул от себя кубок и обвел взглядом своих друзей и приближенных: Кили, Балин, Двалин, Глоин и Бофур вместе со своим королем вот уже добрые два часа в тишине уснувшей горы обсуждали будущее Радо. Все понимали, что произошедшее с мальчиком несправедливо, но таковы были нравы средь северных гномов: тот, кто не мог удержать власть в своих руках, терял ее – часто вместе со своей жизнью. Торин не имел права вмешиваться. Все, что они могли сделать для Радо, - это вырастить его, помочь ему встать на ноги. Но не только это волновало Торина. 

\- Если через годы он вернется в княжество своего отца и заявит свои права, никто не станет его слушать, - веско произнес он, и все посмотрели на короля, мысленно соглашаясь. – Спустя десятилетие уже не будет иметь значения, что он наследник бывшего князя: он будет обычным гномом, пытающимся захватить власть. Для того, чтобы сражаться за свое наследие, Радо понадобится доказательство его принадлежности к королевской крови, признание его статуса.   
Торин поднял брови, ожидая комментариев, но все лишь закивали. 

\- Что ты предлагаешь, Торин? – За всех спросил Двалин, и подгорный король медленно и глубоко вздохнул, не зная, как друзья отреагируют на его решение. 

\- Я усыновлю мальчика, - отчетливо произнес он, словно камень в глубокую шахту бросил, и тут же добавил: - Без права наследования, трон Эребора останется за Кили и его детьми. Радо будет считаться моим названым сыном, и тем самым я признаю его притязания на королевское родство. Это не будет играть никакой роли здесь, в Эреборе, кроме его привилегированного положения, которое у него и так есть, но там, на севере, через много лет, это может иметь решающее значение для его победы, для его жизни. 

Торин опустил глаза и задумчиво потеребил королевский перстень на своем пальце.   
\- Ну, а если он передумает отвоевывать свое княжество, останется здесь, со мной. 

Он ожидал услышать возражения – особенно от Кили, наследника, и осторожного Балина, - но все молчали, мягко глядя на своего короля. Он поднял голову, и первым голос подал старый Балин:   
\- Радо уже как сын тебе, Торин, и твое решение делает тебе честь.   
\- Да, мальчишка бегает за тобой повсюду, как собачка, дядя, - ухмыльнулся Кили.   
\- Вреда от этого никакого не будет, - заявил Глоин.   
\- Возможно, однажды твое имя сохранит Радо жизнь, брат, - потянувшись через стол, хлопнул по плечу короля Двалин. 

Так все и решилось. 

Время для проведения ритуала усыновления было выбрано самое ближайшее: зимой жизнь в Эреборе замедлялась, и небольшой праздник никому не мог помешать. Радо был на седьмом небе от счастья, когда Торин надел на его шею цепь с небольшим медальоном, гравировка на котором подтверждала его новый статус, когда его облачили в кафтан, расшитый орнаментами рода Дурина. Мальчик необычайно серьезно воспринял благородный жест Торина – короля это даже рассмешило – и многословно обещал ему не посрамить его имени ни дурными поступками, ни леностью, ни трусостью. Единственное обещание, которое Торин на самом деле потребовал у Радо, - не предпринимать никаких шагов по отвоеванию своего родного княжества до тех пор, пока он не вырастет, а также усердно учиться и не избегать всякой работы, которая может понадобиться будущему правителю. Жители Эребора отнеслись к этому решению своего короля со снисходительной благосклонностью: рыжий, как огонь, мальчишка всем нравился, был добродушным и веселым, а принцесса Годда вскорости должна была произвести на свет настоящего наследника рода Дурина, поэтому все посчитали – и были в целом правы, - что сирота Радо будет хорошим сыном, утешающим одинокое сердце короля Торина. 

СТАВНИ ИЗ ЯСЕНЯ

Теперь не только королевские обязанности, но и забота о Радо заполняли жизнь Торина, и, несмотря на то, что все это отнимало у него почти все время и силы, огромная черная дыра, оставленная в его сердце эльфийским королем, все так же источала леденящий холод. Иногда, выходя на одну из наблюдательных галерей на вершине горы, он смотрел на заснеженную долину, на покрытые инеем деревья Мирквуда и, печально улыбаясь, думал о странной иронии жизни: он отвоевал у дракона Эребор, он победил ужасного Азога, он восстановил свое наследие и даже стряхнул с себя драконий недуг, но при этом никак не мог вырвать из своего сердца любовь к эльфу - всего лишь любовь, такое, казалось бы, незначительное и хрупкое чувство. 

Раз за разом он вспоминал тот вечер, когда Трандуил отверг его, вспоминал каждое сказанное слово, каждый жест и взгляд - и как хотел бы он испытывать при этом только злость и презрение!.. Смысл сказанного эльфом был ясен, как день, но все же что-то неуловимое мешало Торину до конца поверить в его слова, что-то в повороте головы лесного лорда, что-то в его движениях, в тембре его голоса. Торин понимал, что цепляется за свои чувства и, возможно, выдумывает то, чего не было, но какая-то невидимая заноза мешала ему до конца примириться с разрывом. Не только его любовь, но и невыразимая тень сомнения, что-то на самой границе его восприятия. Иногда все эти мысли так донимали короля, что он сжимал кулаки и чувствовал, что если бы Трандуил сейчас оказался перед ним... но пальцы его тотчас же разжимались: что толку притворяться перед самим собой, воображая, будто он смог бы причинить какое-то зло тому, чьи губы так часто целовал, в чьих объятиях погружался в легкий и сладкий сон, чей голос заставлял его забывать обо всем на свете. 

Через три месяца после расставания Торин не выдержал - и поехал в лесную хижину. Накануне в долине меж Мирквудом и Эребором бушевал ураган, корчуя деревья, и Торин места себе не находил, думая о том, что буйный ветер мог повредить хижину или обрушить на нее дерево. Хижина ему не принадлежала, кроме того, была наполнена болезненными для короля воспоминаниями, и все же он не смог удержать себя; у него было чувство, словно где-то ветер срывает черепицу с его родного дома, а он равнодушно сидит в тепле. По дороге к хижине ему, и правда, встретилось несколько поваленных деревьев, которые он аккуратно объехал, но сам домик оказался целым - лишь ставни на одном из окон ветер сорвал с петель. Торин вошел в него с тяжелым сердцем - и тут же занял себя работой: сделал новые ясеневые ставни и тщательно укрепил их, наколол дров и сложил их у камина, развел в очаге огонь, вскипятил воду и бросил в нее несколько ягод шиповника, оставшихся с лета. Хижина, за дверями которой лес был погружен в тихую зимнюю дремоту, наполнилась светом и теплом огня в камине, ароматом шиповника. Торин напился чаю и со стоном лег на скамью, укрытую меховым покрывалом. На губах его блуждала то ли улыбка, то ли гримаса боли: его затопили воспоминания о встречах с Трандуилом - бесчисленные мелочи и слова, но он помнил, к сожалению, слишком хорошо, что все это осталось позади... 

И в то же время именно в хижине укрепилась эта капля сомнений, которая не давала ему совсем отчаяться. Он вспоминал и вспоминал все последние свидания с эльфом, их ласки, их желание - и что-то не складывалось. Конечно, Трандуил был скрытным, вздорным и непредсказуемым, конечно, доверять его словам было глупо, но все же Торин провел все эти десять лет рядом с ним, глядя в его глаза, медленно пропитываясь искусством отличать тончайшие нюансы его эмоций, и то, как внезапно эльф отверг его, как яростно он это сделал, было до нереальности странным. В последнюю встречу, - вспомнил Торин, - он принес Трандуилу мед и, когда протянул кубок эльфу, случайно поймал его взгляд, наполненный благодарностью и беззащитной нежностью. За два месяца до этого, в начале лета, пока он спал на исходе ночи, Трандуил расплел одну из его косичек и вплел в нее длинную серебристую нить из своей одежды, - незаметно, умудрившись не разбудить гнома. Торин обнаружил ее лишь через несколько дней, уже в Эреборе; обнаружил с изумлением, и долго не мог даже мысленно вообразить такой картины - как царственный и древний, как сам мир, эльф сидел подле его, спящего, и своими осторожными длинными пальцами перебирал жесткие пряди черных волос. А еще раньше, весной, когда Торин спросил его, отправится ли он на ярмарку в Дейл, куда сам подгорный король не собирался из-за неотложных дел, Трандуил, не колеблясь, ответил, что ему там делать нечего, раз его, Торина, не будет, и вообще, неужели он воображает, что лесному лорду интересно разглядывать неказистую свалку товаров на узких ярмарочных прилавках. Как все это можно было сопоставить с внезапной холодностью и жестокостью, с которой эльф объявил ему, что отныне он не желает встреч с гномом - встреч, которые его оскорбляют? 

Торин не мог решить этой задачи; либо Трандуил, и правда, был змеей подколодной, лгуном и лицемером, только изображавшим истинные чувства к подгорному королю долгие десять лет, либо это его необъяснимое отвращение было напускным, игрой. В первое Торин не мог поверить, потому что ни одно живое существо неспособно было сыграть то, что видел гном от Трандуила, для второго же не было никаких видимых причин. 

Весь вечер и ночь Торин провел в хижине, а ночью то и дело просыпался, вздрагивая под тяжелым одеялом, вставал, подбрасывал дров в камин: ему мерещились звуки и шорохи, ему снилось, что Трандуил рядом - сидит в кресле у огня или лежит подле него, ему казалось, что сердце его в отчаянии блуждает вокруг дома в поисках своей утраченной любви. Рано утром он выехал в Эребор, сам не понимая, стало ли ему легче от этого визита или, наоборот, он только глубже провалился в пропасть своего одиночества. 

*

Трандуил и не помышлял о лесной хижине - месте их встреч с Торином. Кроме, разве что, того случая, когда он твердо вознамерился сжечь злосчастный домик (в этот же ненастный день он в очередной раз попытался стащить с пальца кольцо, впрочем, безрезультатно), да еще были моменты, когда ему случалось задуматься во время поездки по лесу, и лошадь его по непонятным для него причинам внезапно поворачивала и устремлялась в сторону хижины. Но он не думал об этом месте. По крайней мере, старался. Но когда в долине поднялся сильный ветер, который постепенно перерос в ураган, Трандуил, сам того не желая, забеспокоился. Он стоял на одном из балконов своего дворца и, вытягивая шею, пытался рассмотреть, в какой части опушки более всего бушует стихия; как назло, похоже, бушевала она именно в районе хижины. Лесной лорд хотел вернуться в глубь своих чертогов, но не мог с места сдвинуться: его взгляд был прикован к тому месту, где находился их домик. (всякий раз, ловя себя на том, что мысленно называет хижину "их" с Торином домом, Трандуил неизменно закрывал глаза и просил сил у валаров) Фантазия Трандуила рисовала картины того, как ветер врывается в хижину и бьет в ней посуду, рвет одеяла, разносит в щепки камин, роняет стены... невыносимо. 

После урагана лесной лорд решил, что если хижина пострадала, то дело сделано, поздно волноваться, но все равно его изнутри точил острозубый термит иррационального страха за место, в котором он был так счастлив. Трандуил пытался рассердиться на себя за идиотскую, похожую на человеческую, патетичность, но ничего не выходило: через неделю после урагана он вынужден был признать, что судьба дурацких черепков, горшочка с медом и сложенного Торином камина ему важнее важного; он направился в хижину, ожидая увидеть разрушения или вообще погибнувшее строение (и это было бы почти символично). 

Но хижина была цела. Трандуил задумчиво обошел ее, выглядывая возможные повреждения, и взгляд его внезапно упал на новые ставни из ясеня. Гладкая, аккуратно отшлифованная поверхность, пахнущая свежей древесиной, смазанные петли. Лесной лорд прикоснулся к ставням, но уже до этого он точно знал, что это работа Торина. "Упрямый гном, - прошептал Трандуил с печалью в голосе, - почему ты просто не возненавидишь меня, почему не забудешь сюда дорогу?". Он вошел, с обреченностью оглядел горку свежих дров у камина, взял в руки кружку, оставленную Торином на столе, налил в нее холодной родниковой воды из кувшина, и сделал несколько глотков. Судя по вкусу воды, Торин был здесь дня три-четыре назад... Что же, - невесело усмехнулся Трандуил, - он сам ненамного дольше продержался. 

Трандуил прошелся по хижине - и поймал себя на том, что мог бы с точностью сказать, что делал тут Торин: пил чай, лежал на скамье, укрывался меховым одеялом, разжигал камин и свою трубку, подкручивал фитиль в фонаре, а в конце пытался все вернуть на свои места - на случай, если... Когда он, эльфийский лорд, успел так изучить Торина? Трандуил облокотился на каминную полку и, поборовшись с собой немного - заранее зная, что проиграет, - разжег огонь в очаге. Вскоре огненные язычки заплясали на поленьях, их отсветы озарили фигуру коленопреклоненного эльфа оранжевым, заиграли на чистых каменьях, поблескивающих в кольце на его пальце. Трандуил вытянул руку перед собой и посмотрел на кольцо с подрагивающим уголком губ - как на старого врага и одновременно самое дорогое сокровище. Взялся за него (в тысячный раз за последние месяцы), но лишь погладил задумчиво и опустил руку. Король эльфов сдался, - запишите это в свои летописи и хронологии, - впервые в своей чересчур долгой жизни; сдался и позволил себе предаться грусти, пропитаться ею, отказался от попыток сохранять лицо перед самим собой. 

Ему не на кого было пенять: он сам себя лишил любви, сам себя ввергнул в ту пустыню равнодушия и пустоты, в которой жил много столетий до Торина. Только теперь было еще хуже: в те годы угасшие чувства не тревожили его, он не помнил ни томления, ни страсти, ни тоски по простым словам, эмоциям, жестам - тем, которые для чужих ничего не значат, а для двух влюбленных становятся россыпью драгоценных камней. За прошедшие тысячелетия он терял так много, что, казалось, должен был примириться с этим чувством, но, похоже, история с Торином стала последней каплей. Не чувствовать было безопасно, но такой образ жизни убивал всякий смысл существования; предаваться эмоциям, любить - это питало жизнь, но приносило ту боль, с которой сейчас безуспешно боролся Трандуил. Король эльфов думал, что давно сделал свой выбор меж этими двумя проигрышными стратегиями, но теперь понял, что ошибся, следуя избранной дорогой. Глядя на огонь в камине хижины, он вдруг осознал, как ошибся, отстранившись, сбежав от Торина: ему казалось, что так он меньше пострадает, когда Торин найдет свою семью, когда закончится его земная жизнь, но это было неправдой. Лучше бы он остался и со всей полнотой пережил самые худшие моменты - но и самые лучшие. А теперь он просто оказался в ловушке: лишил себя самого дорогого, не получив взамен ни капли покоя. 

В любом случае, - сказал себе Трандуил, закрывая глаза и лишь кожей ощущая тепло огня в очаге, - в любом случае, поздно раскаиваться и сожалеть: дело сделано, и, попытавшись все исправить, он бы только причинил дополнительную боль и себе, и Торину. Со временем хижина зарастет плющом, а подгорный король забудет дорогу к ней, его кольцо однажды свободно соскользнет с пальца, и все превратиться всего лишь в одно из тысяч воспоминаний лесного лорда. Трандуил сел у огня: почему-то он чувствовал себя измученным. 

*

\- В послании лорда Трандуила говорилось, что у него неотложные дела и проблемы со снежными завалами на западных тропинках, но мне кажется, что он просто не в настроении, - Бард с улыбкой подмигнул Торину после формального приветствия и неспешно повел его в зал для переговоров. Король гномов, у которого сердце ощутимо упало от таких новостей, вымучено улыбнулся в ответ и пошел рядом с человеком. Встреча в Эсгароте не была важной, касалась в основном плотин и рыбаков, поэтому в отказе Трандуила приехать вроде бы не было ничего удивительного; и все же Торин с изумлением понял – по охватившему его разочарованию, что его надежда повидать на этой встрече Трандуила была намного больше, чем он воображал. 

\- Может, это только моя фантазия, но, кажется, король эльфов впал во что-то вроде меланхолии: он неохотно и односложно отвечает на послания, а главное, соглашается с любыми предложениями, минуя обычные препирательства по поводу каждой мелочи. Это ему совсем не свойственно, - Бард сделал знак слуге, чтобы тот взял у Торина его подбитый мехом плащ. 

\- Надеюсь, ничего серьезного: переговоры без наших обычных ссор будут уже совсем не те, - натужно пошутил Торин, одновременно хмурясь. Ему хотелось взять Барда за грудки и спросить у него, что он знает о Трандуиле, но ему мешала гордость – и, конечно, осторожность. Не хватало еще, чтобы до эльфа дошло, что подгорный король интересовался его самочувствием.   
Бард с готовностью хмыкнул, и они вошли в хорошо освещенный зал, до сих пор пахнущий свежей штукатуркой: ратушу в Эсгароте восстановили меньше года назад, а отделкой занимались по сей день. Торин вздохнул и уселся на положенное ему место: всякое настроение участвовать в переговорах у него испарилось. 

Дальше дело пошло не лучше: несмотря на то, что гномы и люди быстро обо всем договорились, составили документ и отправили его в Мирквуд, несмотря на вкусную еду и крепкий добрый эль, несмотря на то, что Бард и Гудмар с радостью принимали его, Торин никак не мог отвлечься от мыслей о Трандуиле. Почему он не приехал? Действительно ли он в меланхолии? Что происходит? Торин сердился (проклятый эльф оскорбил его и смертельно обидел, а теперь он сидит и волнуется о нем, подумать только!), переживал, перебирал все возможные ответы на свои вопросы, наконец, просто бессильно предавался грусти, все больше и больше чувствуя, как невыносимо для него отсутствие лесного лорда. Лучше было бы, если бы он сидел напротив, смотрел на него с ледяной холодностью или не смотрел вовсе, спорил, вставлял палки в колеса, изливал на него свое презрение… что угодно было лучше – только не отсутствие, только не после долгих месяцев разлуки. 

Назавтра мысли и терзания Торина переросли в тупую тоску – монотонную до невыносимости; подгорный король, в кошмарном настроении носясь по кузницам Эребора, умудрился поссориться со всеми на свете, отчитать ни за что ни про что беднягу Радо, обругать Двалина и разбить пару предметов, с разбегу на них наткнувшись. Наконец, приближенные подданные вытолкали его на прогулку, и Торин, ни секунды не сомневаясь, отправился в хижину. Он понимал, что там ему станет только хуже – но лучше уж это, чем бездействие и блуждание из угла в угол. 

По пути пошел снег, и Торин изрядно продрог и обледенел – до сосулек в своей короткой бороде, поэтому когда впереди замаячила крыша хижины, он более чем обрадовался. Внутри все было так, как он оставил в прошлый раз, только… Торин нахмурился и с недоумением уставился на кружку, которая каким-то чудом переместилась со стола на подоконник. Или он ее там и поставил в прошлый раз?.. Он опустился на колени рядом с камином, холодными негнущимися пальцами разжигая огонь, - и снова нахмурился: в прошлый раз он сжег все дрова до мелкого пепла, а теперь в камине лежали два деревянных огарка, а в поленнице появилось больше места. Или ему показалось?.. 

Когда огонь занялся, и в домике потеплело, Торин с облегчением потер ладони, снял плащ и осмотрелся повнимательнее, но более ничего подозрительного не заметил. Неужели кто-то был в хижине? Эльфы, неизвестный путник? Но тогда бы перемены были более заметными, да и из припасов ничего не исчезло, одеяла на кровати не были смяты… Если только… Торин помотал головой, как атакованный слепнем пони, отмахиваясь от нелепой мысли о том, что в хижине побывал Трандуил, который умел не оставлять следов своего пребывания, но мысль все же зацепилась и не желала так просто покидать голову гнома. 

Стоя посреди хижины, в ее тепле и уюте, в треске разгорающихся поленьев, Торин замер с опущенными руками, отказываясь понимать, что движет Трандуилом. Если он действительно был в хижине, то, конечно, видел, что тут побывал и Торин, и сам постарался не «наследить», а значит… Что значит? – Торин в сердцах рухнул на скамью.   
Он, проклятый эльф, сам оставил его, наговорил ужасных вещей, с презрением отверг все – их встречи, хижину, эти общие десять лет тайных посланий и ласк – и все же он пришел в дом, хранивший их воспоминания. Ничего не забрал, не навредил; как будто просто разжег огонь и выпил воды, просто был здесь – несколько часов, один вечер, одну ночь… Почему? Что он ощущал? Что здесь искал или пытался оставить? 

Торин потянулся к кувшину, чтобы приготовить себе чаю, достал с полки коробку с сухими травами, и, вдруг, занимаясь этими простыми вещами, понял, что, сам того не осознавая, улыбается. В его голове теперь трепыхался лишь один вопрос: а носит ли до сих пор Трандуил выкованное Торином кольцо с алмазами-росинками? 

РОД ДУРИНА

За несколько недель до наступления весны в Эреборе родился королевский наследник – сын Кили и принцессы Годды. Этим была поставлена точка в сомнениях обитателей гномьей горы, многие из которых все эти годы гадали, обзаведется ли когда-нибудь король Торин своим собственным потомством или безраздельно отдаст трон в руки линии, продолженной его племянником. В день, когда мальчик появился на свет, внутренний колокол Эребора возвестил об этом событии как о рождении будущего короля – и этим самым Торин объявил свою волю. Гора оживилась и пришла в возбуждение: наследник трона давал надежду на благоприятное будущее под защитой славного рода Дурина, принцесса Годда чувствовала себя прекрасно и готова была к появлению новых детей, да и весна была на пороге – с обычными обещаниями тепла и цветения. Уже на следующий день всем соседям Эребора были разосланы радостные приглашения на праздник в честь рождения наследника, который должен был состояться всего через неделю. Обитатели горы с ликованием и шутками о плодовитости принца Кили принялись за украшение парадных залов и галерей. 

*

Получив послание из Эребора, Трандуил вздохнул так выразительно, что Нэнве, прочитавший ему короткое приглашение, с удивлением уставился на него встревоженным взглядом: не решаясь расспрашивать своего господина о перемене отношений с королем гномов, он только догадывался о том, что происходило в душе его лорда. Понимая, что от этого приглашения ему не отвертеться, Трандуил тотчас же занял себя приготовлениями к визиту, чтобы не поддаться соблазну измыслить какой-нибудь до оскорбительности неправдоподобный предлог для отказа. Он неторопливо выбрал подарок для юного принца (ароматные травы в шелковых мешочках для хорошего сна, детский кинжал из легкого металла, скромные, но изысканные украшения для матери наследника), произвел инспекцию своего гардероба, решив, что для праздника облачится в неброский серо-синий кафтан (вовсе не потому, что синий был главным цветом в гардеробе Торина), отдал распоряжения страже. 

Трандуил поломал голову над вопросом о том, стоит ли дарить маленькому гному вещи, говорящие о его королевском статусе, но в конце концов решил, что это будет неуместно – в будущем. У него, эльфийского лорда, было преимущество перед остальными гостями и жителями Эребора: благодаря пророчеству он знал, что гномий трон предназначен сыну Торина, который, несомненно, станет истинным наследником королевства, поэтому не стоило так жестоко дразнить юного сына Кили. Трандуила даже рассердило то, с какой уверенностью в послании говорилось о том, что мальчик – наследник. «Почему они так рано списали со счетов Торина? - внутренне возмущался лесной лорд, перебирая свои кафтаны. – Как безответственно!». Кроме всего прочего, его тревожило то, что в будущем такая беспечность может сыграть с троном Эребора злую шутку: старший по возрасту, сын Кили может вообразить себя более стоящим наследником – по сравнению с сыном Торина – и затеять борьбу за власть. Такое предположение имело смысл, учитывая то, что в пророчестве говорилось об уходе сына Торина на север, где ему предстояло объединить селения гномов в одно королевство… Трандуил, размышляя над этими возможными перипетиями предстоящей гномьей истории, хмурился и раздумывал о том, как бы дипломатично намекнуть о подобной возможности Торину. Наверное, стоит поговорить с Балином и предостеречь его – и пусть он доносит эту мысль до своего короля, ведь эльфийского лорда упрямый и обиженный Торин точно слушать не станет. 

Через несколько дней Трандуил отправился в Эребор, праздничное настроение в котором становилось очевидным уже на подступах к воротам: над сторожевыми башнями развевались штандарты с гербом Дурина, а ворота не запирались, пропуская гостей. Праздник оказался еще более пышным, чем предполагал Трандуил, - настолько, что он с сомнением покосился на ларец с подарками, притороченный к седлу Нэнве, и на свой собственный скромный кафтан, который свободно болтался на его теле, ставшем еще стройнее («худее» - по словам его бестактного секретаря) в последние зимние месяцы. Трандуил знал, что выглядит не самым блестящим образом: на нем не могли не отразиться все пережитые печали и тяжелые мысли, которым не было ни конца, ни края. Понимал он также и то, что ему следует взять себя в руки и как-то вынырнуть из охватившего его уныния, которое только росло из-за его визитов в лесную хижину (которая неизменно демонстрировала новые признаки посещений Торина) и бесконечных сожалений. Но легче сказать, чем сделать: вот и сейчас, на границе весны, он вынужден ехать в гнездо своего врага, своего возлюбленного, своего мучителя, ехать – и переживать снова и снова муку притворства и душевных страданий. 

Парадный зал Эребора пестрел украшениями из хвои, драгоценных безделушек и разноцветных штандартов и лент: повсюду виднелись королевские символы, а на одном из балконов что-то веселое наигрывали музыканты. Войдя внутрь впереди своей маленькой эльфийской процессии, Трандуил бросил быстрый взгляд на возвышение у трона, где обычно с приближенными стоял король, и нахмурился, поняв, что тот одет в кафтан такого же цвета, как у эльфа; к счастью, вначале гном-мажордом подвел эльфов к стоящему в стороне невысокому постаменту, на котором была установлена люлька с младенцем, украшенная шелковым шатром с гербом. Эльф почтительно поклонился Годде, которая, сидя рядом с люлькой в кресле, зарделась от внимания сияющего красотой лесного лорда, вежливо взглянул на младенца-гнома (мохнатое светловолосое существо, ничем не походящее на нынешнего короля) и сделал Нэнве знак, чтобы тот преподнес матери дары. С формальностями в этой части залы было покончено, и Трандуил устремился к трону – покончить с этой пыткой. 

Он ожидал, что все будет так, как в прошлый раз, во время Осеннего праздника: неловкие кивки, формальности и тоскливые взгляды, - но на деле все вышло по-иному. 

\- Поздравляю с великой радостью – рождением наследника, принц Кили. Король Торин, - Трандуил кивнул разом обоим, переводя взгляд с жизнерадостной физиономии молодого гнома на хмурое и как будто смущенное лицо Торина. Отвести глаза было сложно, но он все же сделал над собой усилие, уставился на воротник подгорного короля (серо-синий, подумать только!) и продолжил: - Пусть дары эльфов будут залогом нашей будущей дружбы и… 

Трандуил осекся и, будь он человеком или гномом, отшатнулся бы от неожиданности и изумления: откуда-то сзади, из-за спин короля и стоящих рядом с ним Балина, Бильбо и кого-то из гномьих старейшин, вдруг вынырнул мальчишка неопределенного возраста – рыжий, как огонь, - и, нырнув под локоть Торина, доверчиво, как большой кот, прижался к его боку. Губы короля тронула ухмылка, не изгнав, но потеснив выражение напряженности, с которым он смотрел на эльфа; Торин, ничуть не удивившись, положил ладонь на голову мальчишки и запустил пальцы в его дикие пламенеющие кудри. У Трандуила чуть ли не в первый раз в жизни пропал дар речи: застыв на месте, он смотрел на маленького гнома с полнейшим недоумением во взгляде. Торин удивленно поднял брови: на лице лесного лорда явно читался шок – чрезмерный для столь сдержанного существа, да еще учитывая незначительность его причины. 

\- Позволь представить тебе моего сына, лорд Трандуил, - медленно проговорил Торин, не сводя глаз с лица эльфа, который испытал только еще большее изумление при этом заявлении.   
\- Сына? Твоего сына? 

Трандуил чувствовал на себе взгляды всех – Кили, Балина, Бильбо, Годды, своих подданных, других гостей, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: на него словно свалилось небо. 

\- Моего названого сына, - подтвердил Торин. – Это Радо. Его отец и мать – правители северных селений – погибли, и теперь он носит мое родовое имя. 

\- Но без права наследования, - откуда-то сбоку уточнил Балин, справедливо полагая, что эльфийскому королю лучше быть в курсе всех тонкостей произошедшего. – Младенец – наследник, а Радо, воспитываясь Торином, не претендует на престол Эребора, лорд Трандуил. 

Эльф машинально кивнул: его взгляд был прикован к пальцам Торина, запутавшимся в волосах мальчика, глядевшего на Трандуила широко раскрытыми завороженными глазами. «…С волосами цвета диких красных яблок», - вдруг вспомнилась Трандуилу строчка из пророчества. Это о нем, о Радо, названом сыне, шла речь в злосчастном предсказании, о сироте, потерявшем родителей, которому суждено было вернуться в свои земли и отвоевать их – уже под славным родовым именем Дурина! Торин, явно прочитав на лице эльфа полное смятение, подтолкнул мальчика вперед, и тот, старательно выпрямившись, положил руку на грудь и склонил голову перед великолепным королем эльфов. Трандуил проглотил вставший поперек горла комок и кивнул мальчику в ответ, выдавив из себя что-то вроде улыбки. Мальчик тут же с огромным удовольствием вернулся к Торину и спрятался за него, с любопытством поглядывая из-за его локтя на гостей. 

Трандуил, все еще рассеянный, разобранный и совершенно сбитый с толку, встретился взглядами с Торином: синие глаза гномьего короля скользили по лицу эльфа с лаской, которую никакое усилие не способно было подавить. Они обменялись полными смысла взглядами, словно каждому из них было что сказать другому – и в то же время они не могли проронить ни слова. Молчание затянулось, и все присутствующие поежились, словно на них полыхнуло невидимым огнем, но оба короля словно не замечали ничего, кроме друг друга, вокруг себя; наконец, Балин осторожно положил на плечо Торина ладонь и легонько сжал ее, возвращая своего лорда к действительности. Торин тряхнул головой и коротко, задыхаясь, поблагодарил эльфийского короля за дары и пожелания. Больше Трандуилу делать в тронном зале было нечего. 

*

В этот раз королевский стол был круглым, и был он установлен в центре зала, в окружении всех прочих веселящихся гостей. Опустившись в предназначенное ему кресло, Трандуил сжал губы: напротив него сидел Торин Дубощит с Кили и Балином по обе стороны, и эльфу невозможно было глаза оторвать от кубка, чтобы не упереться взглядом в подгорного короля. Сразу три различных чувства разрывали на части внимание Трандуила: во-первых, осознание себя полным идиотом, который неправильно истолковал пророчество и поспешил оттолкнуть гнома, во-вторых, сокрушительное чувство вины – за то, что все непоправимо испортил, в-третьих, щемящее сожаление. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, сомкнул руки на коленях и, нервно поглаживая пальцем кольцо с алмазами, погрузился в состояние полнейшей безысходности, смешанной с почти непреодолимым желанием подойти к Торину и… Ему приходилось вежливо кивать и поднимать кубок во время громогласных тостов, одобрительно улыбаться при звуках торжественной песни-оды в честь наследника, изображать внимание к застольной беседе, но все это казалось ему шелестом листвы в лесу во время сумерек. 

\- Так значит, король Торин, вы окончательно решили передать бремя продолжения рода своему племяннику? – С улыбкой спросил Бард, раскрасневшийся от крепкого эля, после очередного восхваления младенца. В его голосе была капля поддразнивания – но совершенно доброжелательного, поэтому все за столом усмехнулись. – Мы, признаться, гадали, не возьмете ли вы на себя эту тяжкую миссию, - ухмылки стали шире. – Тем более что для вас еще не поздно вступить в брачный союз и даже выпить эля на свадебных пирах собственных детей.   
Трандуил застыл: в сказанном ему почудился упрек, который не подразумевался, но образовывался сам собой – из обстоятельств, о которых Бард ничего не знал. Торин, старательно избегая смотреть в сторону эльфийского короля, горько усмехнулся. 

\- Поздно. Гномы любят лишь однажды, король Бард, - все с той же печальной улыбкой, но твердым голосом проговорил Торин и опустил глаза в кубок, который подносил к губам. Все отвели глаза от короля Эребора – кто со смущением, кто с невысказанным вопросом (который никто не решился задать), кто с сочувствием, - все, кроме Трандуила, который впервые за вечер, напротив, поднял голову и позволил своим пронзительно-голубым глазам застыть на лице гнома. Ресницы Торина дрогнули, он бросил взгляд на Трандуила, и тут же отвел его. Под веками у лесного лорда защипало, и он, сжав кулаки, мысленно приказал себе взять себя в руки. 

\- В этом смысле, - внезапно продолжил Бард, уже без улыбки, задумчиво, - наверное, все мы в чем-то похожи, - он обвел глазами королевский стол, за которым сидели и гномы, и эльфы, и люди. – Люди не столь моногамны, но я за все годы после смерти моей дорогой жены ни разу не задумался о том, чтобы жениться снова… Как и лорд Трандуил, я полагаю. – Он поднял брови, и в этот раз все взоры обратились к неподвижному эльфу, сидевшему со странным выражением лица. 

\- Я никогда больше не вступлю в брачный союз, это правда, - взвешивая каждое слово, глухим голосом сказал Трандуил, ни на кого не глядя. – Но что касается любви… тут все сложнее. 

По лицу Трандуила ничего нельзя было прочесть, и все же его слова удивили всех присутствующих, потому что они были произнесены с каким-то тайным значением, которое никто не мог ясно понять, кроме того, кто сидел напротив лесного лорда. Трандуил, чувствуя на себе тяжелый взгляд Торина, прикрыл глаза, внезапно ощутив, как утомила его интенсивность его чувств, как мучительны для него сожаления, как тяжела его потеря. 

К счастью для него, образовавшуюся паузу прервали не новые откровения и опасные вопросы, а шум крыльев: из бойничного окна под высоким потолком залы к королевскому столу спланировал большой черный ворон, который с безупречной точностью приземлился на спинку высокого стула Торина, прямо за спиной короля. Торин с удивленной улыбкой повернул к ворону голову и кивнул с приветственной вежливостью. Ворон прокаркал что-то – и благодарно, аккуратно взял из рук короля предложенный кусочек жареного мяса. Торин повернулся к гостям, восхищенно наблюдавшим за этой сценой, и с улыбкой объяснил:   
\- Нас удостоили поздравлениями наши крылатые союзники.   
Ворон согласно и хрипло – с полным клювом – каркнул и горделиво расправил крылья, вызвав еще больше восторга не только у сидящих за королевским столом, но и у всех гостей. 

\- Не сыграете ли нам, король Торин? - С ясно звучащей в голосе надеждой спросил управитель Эсгарота, Гудмар, лояльность которого к гномьему лорду с годами лишь росла. – Я уверен, все гости надеются услышать вашу арфу в честь такого радостного события. 

За столом раздались ободряющие возгласы, но Торин покачал головой, мягко поглаживая клюв ворона, сидящего у его плеча:   
\- Вот именно, радостного. Боюсь, мастер Гудмар, мое настроение таково, что песня выйдет слишком печальной для такого дня, а я хочу, чтобы гости веселились и прославляли будущее Эребора. – Подгорный король говорил вежливо, но твердо – так, что никто не посмел его уговаривать. Балин с тревогой заглянул в лицо своего господина и друга, а потом бросил внимательный взгляд на Трандуила, который задумчиво кусал нижнюю губу неожиданно человеческим жестом. Эльф не мог не вспомнить одно очень тихое морозное утро, в которое он в шутку добивался от Торина грустной песни, подобающей меланхолическому ветру за окном дома, но тот лишь упрямо твердил: «Я могу петь лишь о том, что у меня на сердце, музыка не терпит притворства! В моей музыке не будет печали, потому что сейчас я счастлив». В тот рассветный час он, и правда, улыбался, и сердце его билось так размеренно и спокойно, - его биение убаюкивало, расслабляло… 

Внезапно король Трандуил отодвинул свое кресло и медленно встал, оборвав непринужденный разговор, который снова начал потихоньку разгораться.   
\- Король Торин, принц Кили, благодарю за приглашение и великолепный праздник, но мне и моим людям пора отправляться домой. 

\- Как, поздно вечером, лорд Трандуил? – Удивленно спросил Кили, глядя снизу вверх на лесного лорда, который и без того всегда представлял для него величайшую загадку Рованиона. 

\- Да, мы планировали ночное путешествие, во время которого так хорошо наблюдать за звездами и луной. Сегодня полнолуние, - Трандуил кивнул в сторону маленького окна, в котором была видна лишь непроглядная темень. Он сделал знак своим стражникам. 

Бард, Бильбо, Гудмар, даже Балин наперебой принялись просить лесного лорда остаться, но тот, с большим трудом оставаясь вежливым и терпеливым, лишь качал головой с улыбкой, наблюдая за тем, как потревоженные посреди праздника эльфы стекаются с разных концов зала к выходу. Он знал, что не должен сбегать, знал, что это выглядит странно, но остаться, сидеть и дальше вот так, напротив Торина, терзая свое сердце воспоминаниями, - это было выше его сил. 

\- Что же, позвольте вас проводить до ворот, лорд Трандуил, - наконец, подал голос Торин, который также поднялся на ноги – с мрачным, почти угрожающим видом – и выбрался из-за стола. Гости продолжали веселиться, и лишь приближенные Торина с тревогой переглянулись, когда короли покинули зал. 

*

\- Взяться за написание книги по своей воле? – Со смехом проговорил Нэнве, сидя верхом на стуле с кубком вина в руке и широко улыбаясь. – Да вы герой, мастер Бэггинс! Была бы моя воля, я бы с радостью променял все перья и бумагу в мире на прогулки в лесу. 

\- Почему же лорд Трандуил сделал тебя своим секретарем? – С любопытством спросил Бильбо, стоя рядом с разговорчивым эльфом, который нравился хоббиту больше всех прочих. – Если бы он знал, что тебе не нравится эта работа, я уверен, нашел бы кого-нибудь другого! 

Нэнве едва не упал со стула от такой вероятности: он сначала покатился со смеху, а потом замотал головой и поднял восхищенные глаза на Бильбо:   
\- На самом деле, я бы ни за какие сокровища не отказался от той чести, которой меня удостоил лорд Трандуил, - вести его переписку, присматривать за библиотекой, выполнять поручения… Благодаря ему я знаю больше, чем кто-либо в Мирквуде, во всем разбираюсь и попадаю на такие вот отличные праздники! – Он снова рассмеялся, вызвав ответную улыбку у Бильбо. Они повернулись и синхронно посмотрели на королевский стол, за которым Торин, Трандуил, Кили, Бильбо и Бард обсуждали что-то со всей серьезностью; неподалеку, рядом с музыкантами крутился рыжеволосый Радо, добывая с разных столов лакомые кусочки для оставшегося гостем ворона. 

\- Например, я точно знаю, что этот парень, - Нэнве кивнул на Радо, - станет великим королем, отвоюет свое королевство и добьется его процветания. 

Бильбо от удивления разинул рот в ответ на такое внезапное откровение:   
\- Благодаря какому волшебству ты можешь знать это? 

Нэнве секунду поколебался, бросил таинственный взгляд на королевский стол, а потом наклонился к Бильбо и прошептал заговорщическим тоном:   
\- Летом в личной библиотеке лорда Трандуила мы обнаружили забытую книгу пророчеств – о прошлом и будущем Рованиона. Там было и о гномах, и о людях, и об эльфах, а все прошедшие предсказания сбылись в полной мере. И в одном из них говорилось, что этот мальчик добьется своего в будущем, а его королевство на севере будет богатым и процветающим. Пророчество должно сбыться, потому что все остальное сбылось. 

\- Но как в точности звучало предсказание? – Бильбо все еще трудно было поверить в такую удивительную историю. 

\- Хотел бы я его запомнить наизусть, мастер Бэггинс, но лорд Трандуил забрал книгу и с тех пор держал ее где-то у себя, она его очень впечатлила, мне кажется… В предсказании говорилось, что у короля Торина будет сын с рыжими волосами, который станет главной королевского рода в княжестве на севере. Поначалу я сомневался, потому что король Эребора явно не собирался обзаводиться детьми и семьей, но сегодня, когда мы прибыли и увидели юного принца Радо… Речь в пророчестве, конечно же, о нем, поэтому мой господин так удивился мальчику. Он думал, что предсказание касается родного сына Торина, который однажды родится… 

\- Постой-ка, так лорд Трандуил думал, что у Торина в будущем родится сын, который станет этим самым северным королем из пророчества? И вы обнаружили книгу летом? – Торопливо, словно его озарило какой-то тайной мыслью, переспросил Бильбо. Нэнве кивнул на оба вопроса и в очередной раз приложился к кубку. 

\- Но почему он не рассказал Торину? Это же важно для всех гномов!   
\- Пророчества эльфов – тайна, мастер Бэггинс, - предостерегающе сказал Нэнве, внезапно испугавшись того, что слишком уж разоткровенничался с хоббитом. – Мы не имеем права говорить о пророчествах до того, как они не сбудутся, потому что это может повлиять на будущее. К тому же, у моего господина с королем Торином очень сложные отношения… 

\- Которые в последнее время, кажется, еще и ухудшились, - отважно добавил Бильбо. Нэнве мрачно кивнул, подтверждая мысли хоббита.   
\- Возможно, пророчество тут тоже сыграло свою роль, - ответил Нэнве и внезапно вскочил, увидев поднявшего со стула Трандуила. – Но кто может знать, что на уме у моего господина? 

Бильбо так и не понял, относились ли эти слова к внезапному – для других эльфов – отъезду из Эребора на пороге ночи, или к реакции Трандуила на пророчество. Он нахмурился и плюхнулся на стул, освобожденный Нэнве: не понимая до конца, что произошло, Бильбо чувствовал, что пророчество, попавшееся на глаза Трандуилу, сыграло какую-то роль в том, что сейчас короли стояли друг напротив друга по разные стороны стола и глядели один на другого так, словно между ними была не дубовая столешница, а бездонная пропасть. 

*

Два короля Рованиона, сами того не замечая, все замедляли и замедляли шаг, пока не пошли рука об руку совсем уж неспешно. Стража и приглашенные эльфы, сопровождавшие Трандуила, были им посланы вперед, к воротам, поэтому гном и эльф шагали в полном одиночестве, лишь изредка проходя мимо неподвижно стоявших стражников-гномов. Галерее, ведущей от пиршественной залы к воротам Эребора, казалось, не было конца, но это полностью устраивало обоих королей – хотя они ни за что не признались бы в этом. Факелы, закрепленные на стенах, фонари и скрытые в нишах подсвечники тускло освещали их путь, отбрасывали блики на лица Торина и Трандуила, но сами они не решались взглянуть друг на друга, безмолвно и на удивление тихо передвигаясь вдоль искусных барельефов и гулких пролетов. 

Торин шел в полном смятении: с одной стороны, его злило буквально все – и внезапный отъезд эльфа, и то, что между ними произошло, и даже собственная реакция на бывшего возлюбленного; он сердился и внутренне кипел возмущением. С другой стороны, каждое мгновение, проведенное рядом с ним – хотя бы и вот так, в молчании, в странном и неловком путешествии по галереям Эребора, - казалось ему целой вечностью, в течение которой душа его залечивала свои раны. Ему одновременно хотелось и уколоть Трандуила, сказать что-нибудь неприятное, обидное, и прикоснуться к нему, взглянуть в его глаза без всех этих попыток быть холодным. Наконец, он резко остановился (до ворот оставалось не так уж много) и, придержав эльфа локтем, отчего тот тоже прервал свое движение, процедил сквозь зубы, стараясь не глядеть в лицо лесного лорда:   
\- Тебе не обязательно было вот так… сбегать. Даже если теперь ты не хочешь смотреть на меня, есть еще королевские обязанности… и это важнее, чем… все остальное. 

Трандуил посмотрел на Торина так, словно у того выросли две головы, - с изумлением. Нечто сказанное гномом так его удивило, что даже заставило треснуть маску собранности, которая до сего момента надежно прикрывала его истинные эмоции.   
\- Не хочу смотреть на тебя?.. – С неверием в голосе переспросил Трандуил, и Торин, сам не понимая, отчего, вдруг почувствовал себя круглым идиотом. Надежда, которую он всеми силами старался задвинуть куда подальше, снова подала голос откуда-то из глубин его сердца. Трандуил внезапно вспыхнул, как сухая щепка: - Думаешь, мне легко? 

\- Мне не легче! – Возмущенные нотки в голосе эльфа придали сил Торину, который, сжав кулаки, сделал шаг к своему гостю и, подбодренный своей собственной злостью, уставился в лицо Трандуила. – Но мы управляем нашими землями и ради их процветания… Тебе придется потерпеть, эльф, мою компанию, хотя бы ради благополучия Эребора и Мирквуда. 

\- Это больше похоже на мою реплику, гном, с каких это пор ты так разумен и расчетлив? Говоришь о том, что надо смирить себя и встречаться, как ни в чем не бывало… – С насмешкой, фальшивость которой выдавал подергивающийся уголок его губ, спросил Трандуил. Торин, сжав зубы, смерил его пристальным взглядом прищуренных глаз: внутри гнома отчаянно боролись возмущение, любовь и острое желание хорошенько шмякнуть эльфа о стену. 

\- Во всяком случае, пока я жив, - добавил Торин, словно бы и не слышал насмешливых слов эльфа. – Потом тебе будет проще: ты будешь иметь дело с Кили, а затем с его сыном. Я проживу не так уж долго – по твоим меркам, так что тебе нужно просто потерпеть. 

\- Замолчи, - с внезапным содроганием в голосе прошептал Трандуил, его лицо исказилось от боли, будто он больше не мог играть свою роль. – Я не хочу этого слышать. 

\- Почему? Это правда, лорд Трандуил, - жестко проговорил Торин, подходя еще ближе. Его глаза метали молнии, а лесной король пассивно наблюдал за ним, даже не пытаясь отвечать, защищаться. – Ты думаешь только о себе, о своем удобстве, о своих желаниях, - со злостью выплюнул Торин, против воли впиваясь взглядом в лицо эльфа, вдруг сделавшегося на удивление беззащитным. – Сбегаешь с праздничного пира, пренебрегая оказанным тебе гостеприимством, разрушаешь все, что попадается тебе под руку… - Торин, остановился, судорожно вздохнув, и на выдохе отчаянно добавил: - Ходишь с символом того, что ты растоптал, видя в этом только красивую вещицу, с которой жалко расставаться, - он махнул в сторону ладони Трандуила, на пальце которой прозрачно светилось кольцо. 

Бросив это обвинение в лицо лесному лорду, Торин отступил на шаг, вдруг испугавшись собственной грубости, жестокости. Трандуил, казалось, был глубоко уязвлен всем сказанным, и Торину пришло в голову, что в следующее мгновение кольцо полетит в его гномью голову со словами проклятия и отвращения. А ведь, несмотря на все слова, которые призваны были уколоть, ранить Трандуила, Торин вовсе не желал этого: напротив, это кольцо, поблескивающее на пальце эльфа, поддерживало его как ничто другое, питало его надежду – пусть нелепую, но животворную. Торин закусил губу и со страхом уставился на Трандуила, который внезапно словно ожил; рука его потянулась к пальцу с кольцом… 

\- Я не отдам его.   
Поначалу Торин решил, что ослышался, но происходящее не было сном: Трандуил стоял перед ним, прикрывая рукой кольцо, словно пытался его защитить. В голосе его звучала усталость, а еще непонятное отчаяние. И тут же он вытянул перед собой руку с кольцом: - Если только ты сам снимешь его с моей руки. 

Торин замер на месте, с изумлением переводя взгляд с сияющих алмазов на лицо эльфа. Он знал, что Трандуилу всегда были свойственны эти странные перемены настроения, но он знал также, что подобные выходки он позволял себе лишь в моменты полной растерянности, когда контроль его ослабевал, когда нечто внутри него сдавалось и отпускало вожжи. Такое случалось и в счастливые моменты, когда Трандуил, странно улыбаясь, говорил ему: «Дай мне свою руку», и тут же: «Нет, не вставай, ты должен оставаться в этом луче света», а затем вдруг стремительно подходил и опускался перед ним, сидящим, на колени. Такое случалось и в моменты страха, грусти, ужасных воспоминаний. И теперь… Торин блуждал взглядом по лицу Трандуила, который смотрел на него открыто, отчаянно, будто отдавал себя полностью, без остатка, в руки гнома. Подгорный король проглотил комок в горле, отчетливо понимая, что не состоянии понять эльфа – в голове шумело от накатывающих эмоций, - но и зная, что не может противиться этим глазам, этим губам, этому странному жесту и внезапно доверчивому взгляду. 

Торин протянул руку, и ладонь Трандуила дрогнула: судя по тени, скользнувшей по его лицу, он решил, что гном решил отнять кольцо, покончить со всем. Его ладонь задрожала, но он не убрал руку, покорно ожидая вынесения приговора. 

Торин осторожно прикоснулся пальцами к алмазам, будто они были раскалены и могли обжечь его. Прикоснулся, погладил, изо всех сил стараясь не вспоминать тот день, когда принес кольцо Трандуилу и получил в благодарность прекраснейшую из улыбок. Пальцы гнома соскользнули с кольца на прохладную кожу эльфа: его ладонь все еще подрагивала от напряжения и ожидания. Торин, не отнимая руки, вбирая едва ощутимое тепло Трандуила, поднял на него глаза, грустно покачал головой, зная, что выдает себя взглядом, каждым вздохом. 

\- Я не могу отнять кольцо, потому что сделал его для тебя, Трандуил. Оно твое навсегда, что бы ни случилось… Даже если ты снова предашь меня.   
Торин со внезапной силой сжал ладонь эльфа; он позволил себе этот порыв, понимая, что это, возможно, последний раз, когда он прикасается к Трандуилу. 

\- Я не… - прошептал эльф – и тут же умолк. Он казался рассеянным и потрясенным, хотя и сохранял королевскую осанку. «Я не предавал тебя, - хотел сказать он, - я думал, что поступаю правильно, но ошибся, вот и все», - но не произнес больше ни слова. Ощущение непоправимости и несправедливости судьбы душило его. И, стоило Торину отпустить его руку, Трандуил резко развернулся и ушел прочь так быстро, что это больше походило на бегство. Его длинные золотистые волосы и плащ мелькнули за поворотом – и Торин, оставшийся на месте, потерял эльфа из виду. 

Не одну минуту после этого король Торин, игнорируя вопрошающие взгляды стражников, медленно бродил по галерее туда-сюда в глубочайшей задумчивости, в которой, будто рассыпанные хлебные крошки, хрустели под подошвами вспышки надежды и болезненные уколы в сердце. Если бы Трандуил был равнодушным и окончательно далеким, как одна из его любимых звезд, подгорный король, возможно, и нашел бы в себе силы забыть о нем, смириться, продолжать жить хотя бы не в счастье, но в покое. Но это было не так. Гном видел – он слишком хорошо знал эльфа, чтобы не замечать этого, - он видел и сожаление, и печаль, и любовь в глазах Трандуила… Любовь? Но почему тогда он оттолкнул его, почему заставил думать, что презирает его? Было ли дело в уязвленной гордости эльфа или в непостижимых для Торина соображениях? В стыде из-за подобных отношений? В другом увлечении? Он мог только гадать: научившись «читать» Трандуила, он так и не проник в логику древнего эльфа, тот по-прежнему был для него загадкой, эмоции и мысли которой словно всплывали из глубоких темных вод, не имея ни причин, ни объяснений. Но как самому Торину жить дальше?.. 

Он остановился в темном тупике одной из галерей и, упершись лбом в прохладный камень барельефа, закрыл глаза. Торин так долго сдерживал бесчисленные воспоминания о встречах с Трандуилом, что теперь они хлынули в него сбивающей с ног волной: капли воды на сгибе локтя эльфа, его тихий смех, дрожащие ресницы; внезапная прогулка по лесу – в поисках сухих веток для камина; тайные взгляды за общим столом во время переговоров с людьми Дейла. Торин понятия не имел, за что ему держаться, как собрать себя воедино, на чем остановить свои мысли, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. Все было тщетно, и он, одернув кафтан, сделал глубокий вдох, сжал зубы и решительно направился в праздничную залу. 

ТАЙНЫЕ СТРАХИ ЛЕСНОГО ЛОРДА

Торин задумчиво выпустил облачко дыма, держа в руке свою любимую трубку с узким мундштуком, и поудобнее устроился на тюке крепко связанного сена, усмехаясь про себя над тем, какой «трон» он для себя избрал. Впрочем, для того, чтобы провести тихое утро на конюшне, иного и не требовалось. Прямо перед королем Радо, весь взмокший и пыхтящий, под руководством конюха усердно чистил и вычесывал пони, причем счастливы не были ни мальчик, ни пони; время от времени Торин переглядывался с конюхом, и они синхронно прятали улыбки. Несмотря на лежащий вокруг горы и на склонах снег, дни на исходе зимы стали теплее, поэтому все гномы неосознанно стремились выбраться из глубоких пещерных коридоров и поглядеть на чистое небо с ярким солнцем. 

От этих приятных ощущений Торина отвлек стражник, остановившийся в отдалении и поклонившийся королю; подгорный владыка сделал ему знак говорить.   
\- Мой господин, на рассвете с дозорной башни мы видели огонек костра в долине… капитан стражи спрашивает, не проверить ли нам, кто там был и что делал? Никаких заметных гостей в долине не проходило, поэтому капитан беспокоится.   
Торин быстро кивнул, отмечая про себя похвальную осмотрительность капитана:   
\- Да, пусть проверит, но передай ему, чтобы сам остался у врат, а отправил не меньше пяти стражников. Время мирное, но осторожность не повредит. Да и прогулка страже будет по душе.   
Посланник низко поклонился, осмелившись улыбнуться, и бегом удалился. 

\- Отец! – Радо воскликнул совсем рядом с Торином так звонко, что тот чуть не подскочил на месте, одновременно вздрогнув: ему все еще было тяжело привыкнуть к этому слову, и он не мог не изумляться тому, как легко мальчик приспособился к своему новому положению. – Можно ли мне поехать со стражниками?   
В глазах юного гнома сияла жажда приключений, с которой совершенно не сочеталась мокрая и грязная щетка с клочками шерсти пони в его руке. Торин, с трудом подавив малодушный порыв разрешить мальчику абсолютно все, что он пожелает, покачал головой. 

\- Ты не закончил с пони, неправильно бросать дело на полпути, Радо.   
\- Но это всего лишь пони… - Проклятый мальчишка горестно уставился на Торина, и сердце того почти дрогнуло, но он нашел в себе силы сдвинуть брови.   
\- Это дело не менее важно, чем тот костер в долине, может, даже более важно. Ты должен научиться делать все необходимое, даже самые скучные вещи, мы с тобой об этом говорили. Хороший король умеет все и не боится монотонной работы, а еще всегда завершает начатое. Иди-ка назад к пони, он тебя заждался!   
Радо скорчил недовольную рожицу, но послушно потащился к животному, с недоверием косящему на него глазом. 

Бильбо не минуту и не две топтался у входа в конюшенный двор, издали поглядывая на Торина, Радо и несчастного пони, - пока снующие туда-сюда конюхи-гномы не стали смотреть на него с подозрением. Только после этого он глубоко вздохнул и, хоть и неловко, но решительно подошел к мирно сидящему на тюке с сеном королю, окутанному густым табачным дымом. Торин, завидев его, заметно обрадовался и тотчас же подвинулся, бессловесно приглашая его присоединиться. 

\- Что-то ты не выглядишь очень бодрым этим утром, Бильбо, - прищурившись, бросил Торин, глядя, как хоббит неловко забирается на тюк. – Все еще не научился выдерживать многодневные гномьи пиры? – Король усмехнулся. 

\- К этому невозможно привыкнуть, Торин, - ответил запыхавшийся хоббит, наконец, усевшись рядом. – Но не тебе надо мной насмехаться: ты-то сам отправился спать едва ли не раньше всех. – Он с любопытством заглянул в невозмутимое лицо короля, но тот только пожал плечами. 

Они помолчали, посмеиваясь над Радо, гонявшимся за пони, который явно решил, что с него хватит, и попытался сбежать от мытья неумелыми руками мальчика. Бильбо, полный сомнений и колебаний, беспокойно и без устали ерзал, шурша жестким сеном, и, наконец, Торин с удивлением повернулся к нему:   
\- Что тебе не дает покоя, мастер Бэггинс? Надеюсь, ты не собираешься мне сообщить, что твои дела в Эреборе окончены, и тебе пора возвращаться в Шир?.. Ты пробыл в моем королевстве слишком недолго, так что даже не заикайся об отъезде! 

Бильбо яростно и с улыбкой замотал головой: слова Торина были лестными и приятными, но он все еще не знал, как начать разговор. Его взгляд упал на Радо, который крутился совсем рядом и, не отдавая себе отчета, прислушивался к разговору, который вел его отец с мастером Бэггинсом. Торин чуть нахмурился и повернулся к мальчику:   
\- Радо, раз ты закончил с пони, вытрись-ка насухо и беги на сторожевую башню, там дождись возвращения стражников, отправившихся в долину, и расспроси, что они там нашли. Вызнай все мелочи и подробности, будь внимательным, да запомни хорошенько, чтобы обо всем мне доложить, как следует. 

Мальчишка от радости только что не подпрыгнул на месте; он наскоро нырнул под шерстяное полотенце, укутался в меховой плащ и побежал к воротам так быстро, словно за ним гнались варги. Торин – с ласковой улыбкой на губах – проследил за ним взглядом и, посерьезнев, поднял брови, глядя на Бильбо, который понял, что теперь-то разговора точно не избежать. 

\- Я вчера разговорился с Нэнве, и он мне сказал… это тайна эльфов, как он говорит, но я всю ночь думал и решил, что ты должен знать.   
Он сделал паузу и встретил напряженный взгляд гнома: только заслышав об эльфах и помощнике Трандуила, король выпрямился и приготовился внимательно слушать.   
\- Лорд Трандуил нашел книгу эльфийских пророчеств, все из которых сбылись, и там было предсказание о Радо, о том, как он завоюет северные земли и превратит их в процветающее королевство гномов. Я думаю… ты и так все делаешь, как надо, - Бильбо неопределенно махнул рукой, обводя конюшню, - но зная, каково его предназначение, ты еще лучше его подготовишь. Поэтому я решил тебе рассказать. 

Первой реакцией Торина была широкая улыбка: лесной лорд не раз рассказывал ему о коротких и всегда точных эльфийских пророчествах, которые всегда сбывались. А такое предсказание обещало то, что Радо добьется своего, что силы, вложенные в него Торином, пойдут на пользу. Сердце в груди короля забилось быстрее: такой сын, пусть и названый, стоит целого выводка ни на что не годных родных наследников!.. 

Но когда Бильбо рассказал о пророчестве в подробностях, не раз упомянув о «сыне Торина», как Радо называл неизвестный эльф-предсказатель, на место радости в уме короля пришла глубокая задумчивость. Невероятная – и пока совершенно не ясная – догадка поразила его: может ли так статься, что это пророчество как-то связано с поведением Трандуила? 

\- Когда, ты говоришь, эльфийский король нашел книгу? – Прервав пространные рассуждения Бильбо, переспросил Торин, и тот с готовностью ответил, что, мол, в конце лета. Король задумался еще глубже – настолько, что перестал слышать, о чем говорит хоббит, настолько, что все еще тлеющая трубка выпала из его рук прямиком в грязь конюшенного двора. Бильбо с тревогой уставился на давнего друга, страшась того, что, может быть, он поступил вовсе не мудро, все рассказав ему о пророчестве. Торин явно решал в уме какую-то сложную и крайне важную задачу… 

Наконец, король тряхнул головой, как мохнатый пес, и – все еще рассеянно – сказал:   
\- Мне нужно в кузницу, Бильбо, а ты скажи Радо, если встретишь его, что он расскажет мне обо всем, узнанном на сторожевой башне, за обедом. Я… мне срочно нужно… - Он не договорил, явно слишком погруженный в мысли, чтобы следить за тем, какие слова слетают с его уст. – И спасибо тебе за то, что рассказал обо всем, я очень тебе обязан! – Добавил он, уже уходя, спеша прочь из конюшен в сторону западного входа в холлы Эребора. 

Бильбо, оставшись наедине с конюхами и сердитыми пони, вздохнул, подобрал трубку Торина, о которой он и не вспомнил, и в конце концов довольно улыбнулся: неизвестно, помогут ли новые сведения его другу, но все же сказанное им, казалось, зажгло в Дубощите какой-то новый свет, какую-то новую идею, и это уже было добром. Бильбо спрыгнул с тюка сена, неловко приземлившись на холодную землю, вытащил из кармана зеленоватое, но ароматное яблоко – и направился с ним к своему верному пятнистому пони под жадными взглядами других обитателей конюшни, почуявших лакомство. 

*

Покинув конюшни, Торин задумчиво покружил в холлах Эребора, но потом – хоть и сквозь дымку плотных, как тучи, размышлений – понял, что тут его обязательно поймают и озаботят одним из неотложных дел, поэтому король, не сбавляя скорости, отправился в старую плавильню, которая уже третий год стояла заброшенная: в новой работалось намного лучше. Там Торин плотно прикрыл за собой тяжелую дверь, оборвал тут и там паутину и принялся прохаживаться по узкой дорожке, выложенной средь печей и плавильных котлов. В пыльном и гулком зале было холодно и слишком темно, но тихо – поэтому тут Торин мог спокойно подумать обо всем. 

Его мысли метались, как испуганные мыши, от одной идеи к другой, от одного озарения – к еще более удивительному. Он попытался успокоиться, вдохнуть поглубже и мыслить рационально, что было не очень-то просто… Могло ли быть совпадением то, что Трандуил оттолкнул его именно после прочтения этого пророчества? Конечно, могло. Мог ли лесной лорд оставить его именно по тем причинам, которые высказал вслух? – Торин поморщился, думая об этом. – Мог, наверное, но… Отчего тогда все эти эмоции, все эти волнения Трандуила, кольцо на его пальце? 

Торин тряхнул головой: можно сколько угодно размышлять над фактами и сопоставлять вероятности, но правда была в том, что, едва услышав о пророчестве, он сразу подумал об одной единственной вещи – о скрытом страхе, странном беспокойстве Трандуила, которое гномий король иногда начинал считать навязчивым. Эта тревога лесного лорда была связана с возможными наследниками Торина, с тем, что он должен был продолжить свой род и тем самым укрепить свое королевство. Несмотря на то, что гном множество раз убеждал Трандуила в том, что Кили – идеальный наследник, что он не собирается вступать в брачный союз, что ему ничего подобное не интересно, что исчезновение прямой линии будет благом, учитывая подверженность ее членов драконьему недугу, несмотря на все это эльфийский лорд никогда не бывал убежденным до конца. Торин хорошо знал об этом, потому что время от времени Трандуил ронял едва ли не случайные фразы, касающиеся этого вопроса, а также явно испытывал что-то вроде чувства вины – из-за того, что завладел вниманием гнома и тем самым лишил его возможности завести семью. 

Прохаживаясь по дорожке среди гирлянд паутины, Торин сжал кулаки: собственно, если подумать, он, гномий король, тоже был виновен в таких чувствах Трандуила. Ему нравился легкий привкус ревности в голосе эльфа, когда речь заходила о возможной семье и наследниках Дурина, ему нравилось выражение неуверенности в глазах Трандуила, ему льстило беспокойство возлюбленного. И часто он не слишком пылко разубеждал его, подбрасывал ему насмешливые намеки и давал понять, что в его жизни все сложилось бы иначе, если бы между ним и Трандуилом не началось… все это. Торин никогда не считал такое поведение пороком, потому что Трандуил бывал невыносимым – чрезмерно горделивым, скрытным, капризным, он раз за разом вынуждал гнома завоевывать его расположение, он вообще требовал много – и должен же был Торин хоть что-то получать взамен? Хотя бы вот такие крохи удовлетворения от осознания того, что самоуверенность его возлюбленного хоть иногда дает трещины… 

Тогда это казалось правильным и приятным, но теперь – понял Торин – такое поведение сыграло с ними злую шутку. Трандуил, узнав о том, что сын – а значит, и семья – у Торина все же будут, пришел к логичному выводу… и сделал то, что он всегда делал в таких случаях. Отгородился, отвернулся, спрятался. Торин вдруг вспомнил, как, узнав о том, что у Кили и Годды вскоре родится наследник, Трандуил с нахмуренными бровями тихо проговорил: «Это мог бы быть твой ребенок, если бы не я». Это было сказано вскользь, и гном не придал этому значения, только усмехнулся, не спеша переубеждать эльфа, но, видимо, мысли и сомнения Трандуила по этому поводу были значительно глубже, чем ему казалось. Странно: откуда все это взялось в самоуверенном и довольно эгоистичном лесном лорде, который старался не задумываться лишний раз о заботах других народов, зная, что вскоре все текущие проблемы покроются мхом – как и мертвые тела людей, гномов и хоббитов. 

Была ли это ревность или пожелание возлюбленному лучшей доли?.. Или, быть может, ответственность и вина из-за того, что у него, владыки лесов, был родной сын, наследник, достойный короны его рода? Кто может с уверенностью сказать, о чем думает и что чувствует Трандуил? – Сам того не осознавая, повторил слова Нэнве Торин, нервно расхаживая по старой плавильне. 

Торин был не из тех, кто может часами размышлять над чем-то и попросту лить слезы об утраченном: его тело просило действия, но он понятия не имел, что предпринять. Не мог же он заявиться во дворец Трандуила и, заставив того опуститься перед ним на колени, поцеловать так, чтобы эльф мигом забыл все свои нелепые мысли! – Такая идея отозвалась в животе Торина огнем: теперь он, как никогда, ощущал, что слишком долго не держал в объятиях Трандуила. Он знал, что ничего подобного не сделает, сколь соблазнительной ни была подобная идея. В конце концов, он мог ошибаться… может, он действительно попросту наскучил Трандуилу, как тот и сказал? Торин взвыл от терзающих его мыслей и ринулся к выходу. Ему просто необходима была хорошая прогулка на пони в долине – чтобы ледяной ветер охладил его голову, а чистый воздух дал возможность вдохнуть полной грудью и прояснить мозги. 

ИСЧЕЗНОВЕНИЕ КОРОЛЯ ЭРЕБОРА

Вот уже второй день королю лесных эльфов не было покоя. Вернувшись из Эребора, Трандуил не испытал ни ожидаемого покоя, ни смирения: едва переступив порог своего подземного дворца, он почувствовал почти непреодолимое желание развернуться и отправиться назад в Одинокую Гору. Он не мог забыть выражение глаз Торина, его слов, голоса, его явной нежности, приправленной злостью и разочарованием, - всем тем, чего не должно было наблюдаться в разлюбившем существе. Ему хотелось явиться к Торину и просто рассказать, как все случилось, попросить прощения… и в то же время вся сущность Трандуила противилась этому. Он не был ни открытым, ни порывистым, ни легко признающим свои ошибки: все широкие жесты и откровения казались ему преувеличенными и нелепыми, и он сам никогда не делал ничего подобного, ценя прежде всего тонкий вкус во всем, даже в выражении эмоций, а также сдержанность. И Торина это всегда бесило… 

Чего хотел сам Торин? Ждал ли он чего-то подобного от него? Смягчило бы его сердце, если бы Трандуил вот так внезапно появился, попросил аудиенции и объяснился с ним откровенно?.. Лесной лорд понятия не имел. Он знал, что Торину как раз приятны подобные безрассудные выходки, но в последние годы он стал намного более рассудительным, и теперь, после разочарования в своем бывшем возлюбленным, наверное, и вовсе бы не желал, чтобы тот вдруг явился к нему без приглашения. Или нет? – Трандуил закатил глаза и вышел на открытую галерею, опоясывающую верхнюю часть дворца. Может, написать письмо? – Трандуил недовольно скривился: он не любил ни писать пространные письма, ни запечатлевать на бумаге столь личные чувства; мудрость и опыт говорили ему, что это неблагоразумно. Что же делать? Дождаться следующей официальной встречи, которая будет бог знает когда, и там попытаться снова прощупать почву? Но ждать так долго – невыносимо! Все варианты казались ужасными, неподходящими, но при этом Трандуилу и в голову не приходило все оставить, как есть, смириться, расслабиться. 

Он просто не мог. Не мог. Сердце Торина билось в недрах Эребора так громко, что он не мог заглушить этот звук в своих ушах даже при всем своем желании. 

Трандуил – задумчивый, переливающийся различными оттенками своих одежд – от лазурного до серебристого – цветов зимы, простоял в галерее не меньше часа, пока на лес не опустились густые сумерки, предшествующие ночи. И, когда ему показалось, что день теперь точно закончен, а его чувства повисли в невесомости посреди Нигде, один из дворцовых прислужников осторожно тронул его за локоть:   
\- Лорд Трандуил, к вам посланник из Эребора. Говорит, дело срочное.   
Лесной эльф, не раздумывая и не размениваясь на вопросы, тотчас же устремился в тронный зал, но его сердце определенно перестало биться на долгие мгновения. Новости от Торина и радовали, и страшили его – неизвестно, что больше. 

-…Пони короля Торина вернулся исцарапанный ветками, поэтому мастер Балин прислал меня спросить, не видали ли в лесу нашего господина и не известно ли лорду Трандуилу, что случилось с королем Торином. – Усталый гном с торчащей во все стороны бородой и нахмуренными бровями почтительно и низко поклонился эльфу, застывшему в двух шагах от него.   
Из пространного рассказа посланника о том, что Торин уехал на прогулку в одиночестве и не вернулся ни к полудню, ни днем, а потом конюхи поймали исцарапанного королевского пони – испуганного и вернувшегося домой лишь по своей животной памяти, - вытекали две важнейшие вещи: во-первых, Торин исчез где-то между Эребором и Мирквудом, во-вторых, он остался без средства передвижения. Между строк Трандуил прочел также, что Балин, увидев царапины от ветвей на боках животного, сразу отправил посланника к лесному лорду, решив, что исчезновение гнома может быть как-то связано с владыкой эльфов. 

Сквозь грозовую тучу нахлынувших темных мыслей и беспокойства Трандуил также расслышал сбивчивый рассказ гнома о том, что Эребор и долину гномы обыскивают своими силами, а вот в лес заходить страшатся – не столько из-за возможного недовольства эльфов, сколько из-за опустившейся на Мирквуд ночной темноты, под покровом которой ни одно живое существо не станет углубляться в опасные заросли. Трандуил рассеянно кивнул посланнику:   
\- Передай мастеру Балину, что мы осмотрим владения эльфов, и начнем прямо сейчас, а если что-то узнаем, тотчас же отправим послание в Эребор. Если король Торин в моем лесу, мы найдем его еще до рассвета. 

Трандуил выглядел собранным и невозмутимым, но внутри него все металось от страха за Торина до недоумения по поводу того, куда он мог провалиться… и, главное, зачем поехал на эту свою прогулку совершенно один. Наконец, лесной лорд глубоко вздохнул и повернулся к двум стражникам из своей личной охраны: одного он отправил собрать людей, которые должны были прочесать лес к северу, югу и востоку от дворца, а второму сделал знак идти с ним. На ходу принимая из рук своих людей пояс с кинжалами и флягу с родниковой водой для поездки, он бросил Нэнве:   
\- Оставайся здесь и следи за новостями. Если о Торине что-то станет известно, отправляй ко мне посланников; если из Эребора явятся еще гости, расскажи им о том, что мы ищем их господина.   
Нэнве сделал слабую попытку попросить своего лорда сопровождать его, но тот лишь отмахнулся от юного эльфа: он собирался взять с собой лишь одного стражника – самого надежного из тех, кому больше всех доверял, этого для него было достаточно. 

Меньше чем через час сотни эльфов углубились в темную чащу в трех направлениях, возбужденно переговариваясь и перекликаясь: то тут, то там вспыхивали эльфийские фонари, свет которых выхватывал и фантастические гибкие фигуры эльфов, и силуэты деревьев, и тени испуганных переполохом зверей. Только в западном направлении лес был тих: в ту сторону направлялся лишь король Трандуил на белой лошади в сопровождении молчаливого стражника, державшегося на всякий случай за рукоятку меча. Неподалеку неслышным белоснежным видением рыскал с невероятной скоростью белый олень – лесные «глаза» Трандуила. В этой части леса, в самой чаще, стояла их с Торином хижина, и Трандуил всеми фибрами души надеялся на то, что упрямый гном где-то неподалеку. Первой мыслью, которая посетила его, когда он узнал об исчезновении подгорного короля, было подозрение о том, что Торин ездил в хижину и, возможно, упустил пони в лесу… в этом случае, он должен был быть где-то в районе их тайного места свиданий, ставшего впоследствии местом горько-сладких воспоминаний. 

Если же это не так… Трандуил и думать не хотел о том, что с Торином могло случиться что-то страшное: как смертный, он мог неудачно упасть с пони и расшибить себе голову об острые камни в долине, мог столкнуться с троллями или орками – которые, хотя и редко, все же время от времени появлялись в Рованионе, он мог, потеряв пони и углубившись в чащу, заблудиться, увязнуть в болотной трясине северо-западных болот, напороться на ядовитый папоротник, выпить зачарованной воды… Трандуил нетерпеливо сжал сапогами бока своей лошади, чувствуя, как в голове у него мешается от страха из-за всех этих бесчисленных предположений о том, что могло случиться с Торином. Внезапно – наверное, впервые за все время – Торин показался эльфу уязвимым существом, которое любая случайность могла стереть с лица земли. Трандуил, то и дело закрывая глаза и вопрошая у белого оленя, не увидел ли он следов его возлюбленного, продвигался по узким тропинкам, с изумлением понимая, что никогда не думал о гноме в таком ключе. 

Торин сделал так много – от отвоевания Мории и Эребора до убийства Азога и победы над драконьим недугом – что Трандуил приучился думать о подгорном короле, как о каком-то мифическом существе, которое неподвластно несчастьям и случайностям. Он страшился предстоящей в будущем смерти Торина, но он всегда думал, что тот покинет Средиземье попросту от старости, под мрачный звук труб Эребора, но теперь его прямо-таки ударило понимание: Торин может умереть в любое мгновение, в его распоряжении нет ни тысячелетнего опыта эльфов, ни их способности к восстановлению, ни их ловкости и прочих способностей, нет смирения и гибкости. Внезапно Трандуил подумал и о другом: все эти десять лет он, лесной лорд, вел себя с Торином так, словно тот был эльфом. Он не спешил, играл с ним, как кошка с мышкой, не показывал своих чувств, подогревал в нем ревность, заставлял себя ждать, а когда вздумал оставить его, сделал это так, словно у Торина не было сердца, словно ожидал, что тот печально кивнет и оставит все позади. Но Торин был тем, кем он был, - Торином. Уязвимым и эмоциональным, одновременно грубым и чувствительным, открытым и не показывающим своих чувств, смертным, все переживающим бурно, со страстью в сердце, заботливым, лелеющим свои душевные раны, отдающимся полностью. 

Конь Трандуила вступил на длинную извилистую тропинку, ведущую к хижине, и у лесного лорда глухо заныло сердце от страха. Он повернулся к стражнику и попросил того подождать его здесь, в начале тропинки. Во всем верный лорду воин, знающий о его секретах больше прочих, с осторожным кивком повиновался, зная, что никакая опасность не заставит его господина ввести чужого в тот крошечный домик на краю леса, о котором были осведомлены лишь некоторые. 

Ночь была особенно темной, и, лишь подъехав вплотную к хижине, скрывающейся за елями, Трандуил разглядел едва видимый дымок, поднимающийся над каминной трубой дома. Он с облегчением выдохнул, надеясь, что его сердце не обмануло эльфа, и камин был разожжен самим Торином. Сквозь плотно закрытые ставни тускло пробивался рассеянный свет фонаря. Трандуил спрыгнул на землю и, замирая от всевозможных предчувствий, подошел к двери и вложил в замочную скважину ключ, с которым никогда не расставался. Хорошо смазанный – стараниями Торина! – замок не издал ни одного звука, и хижина проглотила сияющую фигуру эльфийского лорда. 

*

Поначалу Трандуил не поверил своим глазам: Торин мирно спал на широкой деревянной кровати, укрывшись меховым одеялом; единственный фонарь стоял на подоконнике, в камине тлели бревна. Лесной лорд прислонился спиной к двери и едва не рассмеялся – от облегчения, а еще потому, что в представшей его глазам картине была особая ирония: Торина искал весь Рованион, а он крепко спал в хижине, затерянной в эльфийских лесах. 

Трандуил оттолкнулся от двери и, ступая совершенно неслышно, подошел ближе к постели, чувствуя, как тепло камина и привычные запахи хижины окутывают его уютным облаком. Вглядевшись в спящего гнома внимательнее, Трандуил нахмурился, начиная понимать, что произошло: левая нога Торина была кое-как перевязана и вытянута поверх одеяла, на разорванной штанине и бинтах проступили капли потемневшей крови, а сам подгорный король был бледноват и дышал устало, беспокойно. Других видимых ран Трандуил не заметил, и по цвету кожи гнома было ясно, что с ним все будет в порядке, но понимание этого не смогло блокировать внезапно нахлынувшую на лесного лорда нежность к спящему Торину. 

Эльф снял плащ и положил его на стол, а потом наклонился над Торином, лаская взглядом его усталые веки с черными ресницами, его разметавшиеся волосы, протянул руку, собираясь осторожно положить ее на грудь гнома, но затем быстро одернул ее, вспомнив о том, что поиски короля в самом разгаре. Он с сожалением взглянул в лицо Торина, и шелковистые волосы эльфа скользнули по шее и плечам гнома, отчего тот беспокойно вздрогнул, нахмурился во сне, вздохнул, заставив Трандуила замереть на месте. Даже во сне подгорный король помнил ощущение от прикосновения мягких волос эльфа. 

Спустя мгновение Трандуил был уже за порогом, тихо поворачивая ключ в замке. Он задумчиво погладил шершавую деревянную дверь, чувствуя себя так, словно только что запер в окованном серебром ларце дорогую его сердцу драгоценность, настоящее сокровище, и вскочил на лошадь. Ему нужно было отправить своего верного охранника во дворец и передать через Нэнве сообщение в Эребор о том, что с их господином все в порядке, не считая пустячной раны от несчастного случая. Трандуил знал, что делает это не ради спокойствия гномов или своих подданных (которые наверняка получали массу удовольствия от ночных лесных блужданий), а ради того, чтобы ни те, ни другие не потревожили королей после того, как эльфийский лорд вернется в хижину. Он все еще не был уверен, что Торин готов его простить, что чувства, связывавшие их, не дали роковую трещину из-за всего произошедшего, но Трандуил не собирался сдаваться так просто, особенно теперь, когда удивительный и своевременный случай предоставлял ему возможность исправить свою ошибку. В конце концов, если понадобится, он запрет дверь и выбросит в окошко ключ, пока Торин не согласится выслушать его. 

*

Торин проснулся от странного ощущения скорее не тревоги, а чьего-то присутствия – настолько поверхностного, что он никак не мог вынырнуть из своих сновидений и полностью прийти в себя. Наконец, где-то на границе сознания он осознал звук щелкнувшего замка в двери хижины – и тут же одним рывком сел в постели. В доме никого не было, но воздух вокруг него словно был наполнен мягкой прохладой и ароматом хвои, снега, чего-то сладковатого; Торин настороженно огляделся и, не сдержавшись, судорожно вздохнул: на столе, небрежно брошенный, лежал тяжелый серый плащ, который был хорошо знаком гному. Трандуил. Значит, он пришел, увидел его и… ушел? Но зачем тогда оставил плащ? Торин сморщился от навязчивой боли в голове: проклятый пони до смерти перепугался, когда прямо перед его носом на тропике к хижине дорогу перебежала юркая лисица, и, встав на дыбы, сбросил своего седока. Хуже того, испуганное животное метнулось в сторону, забилось в кусты терновника, а потом и вовсе убежало в долину, помня дорогу в Эребор. Торин остался лежать на земле с неглубокой раной от острой ветки на ноге, ушибленным задом и в грязном мокром плаще. Кое-как доковыляв до хижины, Торин разжег камин, промыл и перевязал рану, а потом, почувствовав себя смертельно уставшим, решил прилечь на минутку… 

И, видимо, проспал до ночи, - понял Торин, глядя в узкое окошко под крышей, за которым была лишь кромешная тьма. Но что Трандуил делал здесь? Может ли статься, что его – подгорного короля – уже ищут? Он должен был вернуться в гору еще к полудню… Надо было подниматься, но Торин чувствовал себя хоть и отдохнувшим, но слишком расслабленным, пригревшимся в теплой постели; к тому же, он понимал, что до утра глупо было бы выходить из хижины и рисковать заблудиться в лесу. Какая-то часть его также ощущала, что Трандуил не просто так оставил плащ в хижине… Думая об эльфе безо всякого гнева, Торин постепенно начал снова проваливаться в приятный и глубокий сон, но затем легкий сквозняк скользнул по его обнаженной груди, у двери послышался легкий шорох, - и король гномов, широко открыв глаза, снова сел. 

Трандуил – весь в движении и спешке, с едва заметно сбившимся дыханием, - снова проскользнул в дверь хижины, уверенный, что Торин все еще спит, ведь с момента его ухода не прошло и пятнадцати минут, но, обернувшись на внезапное движение, он с секундной дрожью встретился взглядами с королем гномов. Тот сидел в кровати, напряженный, но все еще сонный, горячий, с потемневшими синими глазами, нахмуренными бровями и спутанными локонами длинных волос. Обрадованный и рассерженный одновременно; в другое время Трандуил бы рассмеялся до странности выразительному противоборству этих двух чувств на лице Торина, но теперь ему было не до смеха. Он закрыл за собой дверь и медленно, будто имел дело с диким зверем, сделал несколько шагов по направлению к кровати; Торин по-прежнему сидел, едва укрытый до пояса одеялом, неподвижно, не сводя глаз с эльфа. Странное молчание, наполненное невысказанными чувствами и лихорадочно прыгающими в уме словами, повисло между ними. 

\- Пророчество, значит? – Вдруг с отчетливой насмешкой… нет, даже обвинением в голосе сказал Торин; он звучал хрипло и низко, будто от утробного рычания его отделяли только навязанные культурой манеры, которые он вынужден был соблюдать.   
Трандуил прочувствовал это почти-рычание своим позвоночником, вскинул глаза на Торина, позволив тому прочесть в них сожаление. Торин отвел взгляд, будто обжегся, уставился в свои колени, пробормотав что-то на кхуздуле – то, в чем меж незнакомых слов прозвучали те, которые подозрительно походили на обвинения в идиотизме и безмозглости. 

\- Хоть я и не знаю твоего языка, но оскорбления могу распознать по интонации, Торин.   
Несмотря на то, что это замечание было произнесено Трандуилом холодно, имя гнома прозвучало почти с мольбой, и на это подгорный король отозвался всем телом: пальцы его сгребли в кулаки меховое одеяло, а губы дрогнули в гримасе боли. Лесной лорд не мог понять, глядя на гнома, готов ли тот простить его, можно ли ему сделать еще один шаг: несмотря на всю свою проницательность, Трандуил был слишком взволнован и боялся все только ухудшить. Хотя, несомненно, понимание того, что Торин уже знает о пророчестве, было хорошей новостью: эльф не представлял, с чего начать свои объяснения, которые теперь казались абсолютно идиотскими – тут король гномов был совершенно прав, хотя и груб, как всегда. 

\- Это правда? - Внезапно произнес Торин, заставив вздрогнуть задумавшегося эльфа. Тот перевел взгляд на подгорного короля, который смотрел на него с напряженным страхом – одновременно защищаясь от него и все же с отчетливой уязвимостью. – То, что ты мне сказал тогда здесь, в хижине, на исходе лета?   
Склонность ворчать и выискивать мелкие поводы для споров внезапно оставила Торина, и он задал единственно важный вопрос; через мгновение Трандуил понял, что он спрашивает его о дне, когда эльф так жестоко оттолкнул его, прикрываясь скукой, презрением и отсутствием любви. 

\- Нет. Конечно, нет. – Трандуил не хотел ограничиваться парой слов, хотя и сказанных самым искренним тоном, на который он только был способен, но ему действительно больше нечего было сказать. Разве можно объяснить намеренное причинение боли любимому, особенно если твоими изначальными мотивами были лишь страх потери и гордыня? 

Торин ничего не ответил: лишь сидел в постели и следил за Трандуилом напряженным взглядом. Эльф внезапно – даже для себя – мягко улыбнулся и провел ладонью по столу, делая два шага по направлению к тлеющему камину.   
\- Я приезжал сюда несколько раз с тех пор, как… И видел, что ты…   
\- Да, я был здесь.   
-…Починил ставни, - Трандуил кивнул на окошко и повернулся к Торину со все еще играющей на губах улыбкой. Тот смущенно опустил глаза.   
\- Я не умею забывать и бросать свои игрушки так быстро, как ты, эльф, - проворчал Торин, но в его голосе слышалось лишь напускное упрямство, маскирующее охватившую его радость. 

\- Ты прав, обычно я легко забываю, - задумчиво проговорил Трандуил, пробегая пальцами по кубку с водой и поворачиваясь к кровати. – Но с тобой это не работает.   
Теперь он смотрел на Торина прямо и бесстрашно, он видел, как судорожно бьется темно-голубая жилка на шее гнома, как его глаза безуспешно пытаются спрятать чувства, как сильно он сжимает в ладонях меховое одеяло.   
\- Я так и не смог… не захотел снять твое кольцо, Торин, - добавил он и, подняв руку, взялся – к удивлению Торина – за легкую дорожную корону-обод на своей голове. 

Трандуил медленно снял корону и положил ее на стол, рядом с кувшином воды и окровавленной тряпицей, которой гном промывал свою рану; а потом его пальцы прикоснулись к застежкам кафтана. Торин не шевелился и, возможно, не дышал, глядя на эльфа широко раскрытыми глазами, пока тот расстегивал и снимал свой кафтан, не сделал он ни единого движения и когда Трандуил одним неуловимым жестом стащил тонкую серебристую сорочку, обнажая свое белокожее и словно сияющее в тусклом свете тело. Почти раздетый, лишь в узких штанах, босой, с рассыпавшимися по плечам волосами цвета скорлупы птичек-хохлянок, он подошел к кровати и коснулся ее края коленями. В его глазах не было неуверенности – лишь вопрос, обращенный к Торину. Он давал возможность гному простить его, подвергнуть допросу в таком, уязвимом, виде, заставить извиняться, даже отвергнуть, пусть и ненадолго, утолить свою жажду мести за прожитые в печали и разочаровании месяцы. 

Торин, не говоря ни слова, подвинулся и приподнял одеяло бесспорно приглашающим жестом. Трандуил, несмотря на все свое напряжение, не мог не улыбнуться со всей нежностью, которая сейчас кружила ему голову: разве возможно было не любить Торина еще сильнее за его всегда ярко и неожиданно проявляющееся великодушие? 

Спустя мгновение прохладное и гладкое тело эльфа прижалось к горячему боку Торина. Тот вздрогнул – сначала от позабытого сладкого ощущения тактильного узнавания, а следом – от боли: осторожная ладонь Трандуила мягко прошлась по перевязанной ране на ноге гнома. Их взгляды встретились – немного удивленные, будто они заново разглядывали друг друга вблизи, без прикосновений ласкали губы, веки и скулы друг друга; когда Трандуил заговорил, с его губ сорвался шепот: он не хотел разрушать окутавшую их дымку немного смущенной нежности:   
\- Тебе больно? – Пальцы эльфа поскребли повязку с пятнышками крови и будто бы случайно погладили кожу рядом с бинтами, на внутренней стороне бедра Торина. Тот, задержав дыхание, коротко кивнул. 

\- Я полечу тебя, - шепот стал еще мягче, еще тише. – Эльфийская медицина поможет тебе лучше, чем все эти повязки.   
\- Это подождет до утра.   
Торин – голос его звучал твердо – перехватил запястье Трандуила, и взгляд лесного лорда разочарованно взметнулся к лицу гнома; но тот не оттолкнул ладонь эльфа, а положил ее на свою грудь, сильную и горячую, как нагретый на солнце камень. 

Трандуил потянулся к Торину и прижался губами к его губам – легко, осторожно, тут же сжавшись от тянущего ощущения во всем теле: он так долго запрещал себе вспоминать о подобных моментах, тосковать по ним, что теперь чувство возвращения перехватило его дыхание. Торин не ответил на его поцелуй, только его грубые от инструментов и поводьев ладони требовательно сжали плечи эльфа. Тот уперся подбородком в грудь гнома и взглянул на него снизу вверх со вздохом, которому противоречила улыбка:   
\- Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я сказал это вслух?   
\- Еще как хочу. – Хмыкнул Торин, против воли восхищаясь тем, как легко Трандуил уловил нотку неудовлетворенности в его глазах. Из последних сил изображая обиду, он с наслаждением зарылся пальцами в нежные волосы эльфа, пахнущие родниковой водой и сухим вереском. 

\- Я ошибся. И мне не следовало говорить тебе то, что я сказал… поверь мне, я буду помнить каждое из этих слов намного дольше, чем ты, что будет мне подходящим наказанием. Обидел тебя, чуть не свел с ума себя, всем сделал плохо. – Трандуил вдруг стал совершенно серьезным, его немигающие и звездами сияющие льдистые глаза смотрели на Торина с пронизывающей пристальностью. 

\- Но главное, - он вздохнул, смягчился и опустил ресницы, скрываясь от переполненного эмоциями взгляда Торина. – Разрушил самое ценное, что есть в этом мире. Торин, - в его голосе звенело какое-то удивительно глубокое чувство, идущее из самого естества эльфа, - знаешь ли ты, что никто не имеет право покушаться на любовь, потому что она не принадлежит даже тем, между кем зародилась, никому не принадлежит – и одновременно всем, всему миру. Как воздух, чистая вода или солнечный свет. 

Торин, не дыша, глядел на Трандуила, не отпуская его руки, его локонов, и каждое слово эльфа будто выжигалось в его сердце; ему казалось, что это не лесной лорд говорит, а сама природа, кто-то значительно старше и мудрее даже тысячелетнего эльфа. Наконец, Торин пришел в себя и, не теряя времени даром, обнял Трандуила по-настоящему крепко:   
\- Ничего ты не разрушил, - и, в подтверждении своих слов, поцеловал эльфа со всей страстью, которая копилась в нем долгие месяцы. 

Торин чувствовал, не открывая глаз, сквозь поцелуй, улыбку на губах Трандуила, чувствовал, что тело эльфа словно согревается в его руках с какой-то удивительной скоростью. Произнесенные слова все еще звучали между ними, были невидимыми частичками облака нежности, повисшего над любовниками, но их тела знали, помнили лучше, что делать, как целовать, как сплетать пальцы, приникать щекой к ямочке меж ключиц, зарываться лицом в волосы. 

Их чувства были такими разными – безнадежно отличающимися друг от друга, как маргаритка отличается от камыша, потому что эльф был эльфом, а гном был гномом, но было и кое-что общее – чувство возвращения домой. К тому, в ком сосредоточен свет, зовущий их к теплу, к дыханию, к сердцебиению. Свет, заставляющий жить. 

НА РАССВЕТЕ

Солнце еще не взошло над высокими елями западной опушки Мирквуда, когда они заперли дверь хижины и отправились в путь. В лесу было темно и холодно, а с веток, которые задевала боком лошадь Трандуила, ссыпался мелкий снег вперемешку с льдинками, но когда они минули чащу и выехали на опушку, засверкавшее прохладным золотым светом встающее солнце начало согревать необычных путешественников. 

\- Мы выглядим... странно, - констатировал Торин, укутанный в свой меховой плащ, восседая на высокой белой лошади Трандуила. Сам лесной лорд шел пешком, рядом, мягким и легким шагом, время от времени и на поворотах прикасаясь ладонью к шее своей лошади, машинально поглаживая ее длинную гриву. На ворчание гнома эльфийский король поднял бровь, поворачивая голову ко все еще сонному Торину:   
\- Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я позвал твоих людей в нашу хижину? 

\- Нет! - Не ответ, а восклицание, в котором слышался почти ужас, вырвалось у гнома при мысли о том, что кто-то чужой увидит их дом, войдет в него, будет там топать своими ногами незваных гостей, разнюхает тропинку, ведущую к хижине, в общем, осквернит своим нежеланным присутствием тайное место встречи двух королей. Трандуил в ответ лишь усмехнулся, прекрасно понимая - и разделяя - чувства возлюбленного: меньше всего ему хотелось увидеть в их доме кого-то чужого. Он оглянулся на хижину, которая уже скрылась за деревьями, и сделал для себя мысленную заметку на будущее навести более сильные и глубокие чары на дом и поляну, его окружающую: не хватало еще, чтобы кто-то случайно наткнулся на это место. Впрочем, у Трандуила были и другие мотивы для того, чтобы затеять это самостоятельное возвращение Торина в Эребор: так он мог затянуть их прощание на несколько часов, которые пройдут в чудесной прогулке по долине меж их землями, в тишине и мягком свете восхода солнца. Не так уж часто им выпадала подобная возможность... 

Торин, несмотря на недовольный вид, тоже ничуть не возражал этому шансу хотя бы лишь однажды прогуляться с Трандуилом в абсолютном одиночестве - даже без стражников, вот так, под аккомпанемент сопения его послушной и мягко ступающей лошади, в покойное утро. Король гномов не был против их обычных встреч, скорее, наоборот, ему нравилось это удивительное ощущение защищенности и изолированности их двоих от всего мира, интимности, в которой так сладко было предаваться ласкам и говорить вещи, которых они никогда бы не сказали перед иными. Ему нравилось, что за закрытыми дверями, при свете лишь камина, Трандуил становился другим - более мягким, эмоциональным, уязвимым, будто оставлял свою холодность за порогом, как доспехи или пояс с оружием. Ему нравилась мягкость мехового одеяла, он был без ума от того, что, закрыв ставни и заперев дверь на замок, они могли ожидать друг от друга неожиданных жестов и ласк. Но иногда ему хотелось, чтобы их двоих не сдавливали железным обручем стены, чтобы они могли идти рядом, прикасаться друг к другу, не оглядываясь на стражников, не искать предлогов, чтобы увидеться. Торин покачал головой, отгоняя грустные мысли: утро было солнечным, лес начинал пахнуть весной, а рядом с его лошадью мягко ступал его возлюбленный - в общем, у него было все, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливым, даже несмотря на боль от раны в ноге. 

\- Были ли в твоей книге другие важные пророчества о будущем? - Вдруг спросил Торин, и Трандуил нахмурился своим не слишком-то приятных воспоминаниям о столкновениях с предсказаниями в прошлом.   
\- Я не читал их, Торин, а теперь жалею, что и это прочел. Искусство толкования пророчеств состоит в том, чтобы терпеливо дождаться, когда минет их время, а затем, прочтя их, увидеть в словах и символах намек на уже свершившееся - и восхититься мастерством предсказателя. 

\- Какой тогда толк в предсказаниях? - В голосе Торина сквозило недоумение.   
\- Никакого. То, которое едва не привело к нашему расставанию, не нуждалось в обнаружении и толковании: ты и так приютил юного Радо, назвал его своим сыном и, я уверен, вырастишь из него истинного короля - просто потому, что по-иному ты бы не сумел. Он станет тем, кем и должен был, учитывая его кровь и воспитание... и ни на что из этого не повлияло пророчество. Оно лишь напустило туман в мой разум.   
Торин бросил на эльфа, который выглядел униженным, взгляд искоса и понимающе хмыкнул:   
\- Поэтому ты не стал читать дальше.   
\- После пророчества о тебе я потерял интерес к чтению.   
Эльф усмехнулся, и Торин, неспособный отвести от него глаз, подумал о том, что, несмотря на тысячелетний возраст, Трандуил временами каким-то чудом все же умудряется выглядеть почти юным. 

Они не проехали и трехсот метров, выйдя из лесу на одну из хорошо вытоптанных дорог долины, когда заметили приближавшихся к ним всадников. Не нужно было иметь идеальное зрение эльфа, чтобы разглядеть, что это гномьи стражники из Эребора; Трандуил и Торин синхронно вздохнули и обменялись обреченными взглядами. Вскоре воины уже были рядом с путниками, и Дубощит узнал своих людей со сторожевой башни. Они спешились и низко поклонились королям.   
\- Мой господин, мы искали вас весь вчерашний день, а когда пришла весточка от лорда Трандуила, - капитан стражи бросил осторожный взгляд на эльфа, - о том, что с вами все в порядке, мы решили остаться в долине, чтобы сопроводить вас домой, когда вы будете готовы. Мы рады видеть, что вы в добром здравии. 

\- Спасибо за добрые слова и беспокойство, капитан, - со вздохом ответил Торин, готовясь спрыгнуть с лошади и напряженно размышляя о том, как бы это сделать поизящнее, учитывая высоту животного, когда внезапно в разговор вмешался лесной лорд.   
\- Но, - Трандуил глядел на гномов спокойно и с какой-то неожиданной легкой улыбкой, будто его веселила собственная выходка, - я могу сам сопроводить короля Торина в Эребор. Это хороший повод для нас поговорить... о важных делах, - добавил он, словно насмехаясь над гномами, которые застыли с удивленными физиономиями. 

Повисла пауза, в течение которой глаза всех гномов, включая Торина, бросившего свои попытки слезть с лошади, были прикованы к эльфу, а потом Трандуил послал подгорному королю многозначительный взгляд, и тот, спохватившись, повернулся к своим верным стражникам и кивнул, соглашаясь с предложением Трандуила.   
\- Прикажете следовать за вами? - Недоуменно спросил капитан.   
\- Нет, отправляйтесь в Эребор и предупредите о моем приезде, мои родные и друзья наверняка волнуются.   
Капитану и стражникам ничего не оставалось, кроме как оседлать пони и убраться восвояси. 

Торин, глядя вслед стражникам, не смог удержаться от смеха, а потом бросил на Трандуила лукавый взгляд, в котором ясно читался вызов:   
\- Не боишься, что тебя увидят с гномом?   
Трандуил закатил глаза, с сожалением вспоминая, что именно этот аргумент - стыд за их отношения - он использовал менее полугода назад.   
\- Я это заслужил, но лучше бы тебе помалкивать, гном.   
Торин снова рассмеялся - в этот раз мягко, с интимной нежностью, и, поймав руку эльфа, легко покоящуюся на гриве лошади, сжал ее в своей. 

До горы оставалось не больше получаса пути, она возвышалась перед ними гигантским острым обломком, окутанным туманом, когда Трандуил, нарушив уютное молчание, в котором каждый из них наслаждался компанией другого, серьезно проговорил:   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: сегодня ночью, когда ты спал подле меня, когда твое сердце билось оглушительно громко, отзываясь в моем, я решил, что после твоей... смерти, - он с видимым усилием преодолел, выплюнул это слово, - я покину Средиземье, отправлюсь в Серые Гавани. 

\- Нет! – Торин не размышлял и не делал пауз, протест вырвался из него сам собой: король гномов схватил Трандуила за руку, и они остановились. Лошадь опустила голову к пробивающейся сквозь снег прошлогодней траве. – Ты не должен… я не хочу, чтобы ты… 

Торин давно примирился с мыслью, что однажды он умрет и будет погребен в королевской гробнице Эребора (и такой конец он считал славным, хорошим), а Трандуил будет жить в лесах рядом с Одинокой Горой вечно… или так долго, что никто уже не будет помнить, сколько ему лет. Возможно, однажды он превратится в бесплотного духа, охраняющего Мирквуд, возможно… Торин рисовал в своем воображении разные картины, но среди них точно не было той, на которой Трандуил в сопровождении процессии эльфов уходит на запад. Тем более так рано. Тем более из-за него. 

\- Дело не только в тебе, Торин, - словно услышав мысли гнома, проговорил Трандуил с грустной улыбкой на губах. – Долгие годы я не чувствовал течения времени, жизнь просто скользила перед моими глазами, что-то происходило и менялось, но я не ощущал этого всем своим существом. Но произошедшее в Эреборе – дракон, битва, воссоединение народов Рованиона – пробудило меня, заставило почувствовать биение жизни. Наверное, после воцарения мира я бы снова вернулся к своим грезам наяву, но ты окончательно изгнал их. После нашего расставания… - Он сделал паузу и взглянул на Торина снизу вверх: в его глазах отражались блики утреннего солнца. – Я понял, что больше не смогу жить по-прежнему, не смогу отделить себя от мира. 

Трандуил вздохнул, его дрогнувшие ресницы словно сморгнули выражение усталости и печали, которое отражалось в глазах эльфа. 

\- От мира, который меня утомил. Я чувствую и знаю, что Средиземье ждут тяжелые времена, а после – времена перемен… И я не хочу видеть ни того, ни другого. 

Все так же стоя посреди дороги в долине – Торин на притихшей лошади и Трандуил, задумчиво поглаживающий ее гриву, - они умолкли, глядя и не глядя друг на друга. Торин мог бы продолжить спорить с эльфом, но он знал, что именно в это мгновение лесной лорд полностью откровенен и говорит о том, что ощущает на самом деле. 

\- Хотелось бы мне, - сказал Торин, сжимая пальцы эльфа меж своих горячих ладоней, - чтобы мы могли разделить чертоги за порогом этой жизни. – И это тоже была чистая и неприкрытая правда. Трандуил улыбнулся нежно и грустно, поднимая голову - как раз вовремя, чтобы встретить губы Торина. Ни один из них не бросил взгляда в сторону Эребора, чтобы убедиться в том, что их никто не видит. Птицы умолкли вокруг королей, ветер припал к земле, лениво вороша снежинки на бурой дороге, и на мгновение им обоим показалось, что это не так уж и невозможно – встретиться когда-нибудь, спустя столетия, тысячелетия, целые жизни, снова. 

Они оторвались друг от друга и, обменявшись полными чувств взглядами, продолжили свой путь, который приближал их к Эребору. Через несколько сотен шагов их увидели на сторожевой башне, и радостный звук рожка, сигнализирующий о возвращении короля в гору, разнесся по всей долине. Сами того не замечая, короли поехали еще медленнее, оттягивая, насколько это возможно, время прибытия в королевство гномов. В какой-то момент Торин почувствовал прикосновение к своей руке и повернул голову к Трандуилу; кожа эльфа в утреннем свете казалась молочно-белой, на плаще мягко поблескивал влажный иней. Лесной король улыбался.   
\- Не будем заглядывать так далеко, - сказал он, и Торин понял, что Трандуил не хочет расставаться на грустной ноте. – У нас впереди еще немало времени. У нас есть хижина, мой лес, твоя гора…   
\- Моя гора, наши короны и народы, - с готовностью подхватил Торин, - преданные подданные, праздники…   
\- Времена года, ночи и дни. Мы - друг у друга. – Опустил глаза эльф. – Это так много.   
\- Это так много, - подтвердил Торин. 

Мост со скрипом опустился перед ними, стражники на стене, выстроившись в ряд, склонили головы перед своим господином и лесным лордом; лошадь, не привыкшая ступать по камню, пошла медленно, недовольно мотая головой. 

\- И не думай, что тебе удастся отвертеться от праздничного завтрака, - предупредил эльфа Торин и тут же рассмеялся, увидев на его лице гримасу напускного недовольства. – Да-да, тебе придется смотреть на то, как мои люди уплетают за обе щеки пироги с морошкой…   
\- Отвратительное зрелище!   
\- И распевают застольные песни в честь своего короля и его дорогого гостя.   
\- Я вытерплю все это только из чувства долга, Торин.   
\- И ты еще не видел, какой сад я устроил в верхней галерее…   
\- Еще чуть-чуть – и тебе удастся меня заинтересовать.   
\- Мы планируем сделать в саду фонтан или небольшой горный ручей.   
\- Ну вот, тебе это удалось.   
\- А если ты останешься на ночь…   
\- Тебе придется очень постараться, чтобы я не сбежал отсюда уже к полудню! 

Если гномы Эребора и беспокоились за своего короля, то все их страхи улеглись сразу же, как только они увидели его – румяного с холода, смеющегося – на эльфийской лошади и в компании улыбающегося лорда Трандуила. Мост был поднят вслед за ними, а в большой праздничной зале тотчас же принялись накрывать столы для сытного зимнего завтрака с горячим чаем, пирогами, омлетом из перепелиных яиц и сушеными ягодами с медом.


End file.
